Lay me down
by Dryadeh
Summary: Había una tensión especial entre ellos, como un pulso. Una energía que generaban cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación y que tarde o temprano terminaría por estallar. Clint/Natasha. Movieverse. Actualizado. Ahora sí, completo II partes .
1. Parte I

He vuelto a escribir. Hacía como tres meses que no escribía nada. No sé si hay mucho fandom de la película **The avengers** en la página pero ha sido la que ha logrado despertar a la musa que parecía dormida desde hace tiempo :)**  
**

El fic es un **Clint/Natasha** (Ojo de Halcón/Viuda Negra) inspirado en la película. No tiene spoilers del resto de películas de los vengadores y tampoco del comic, creo, porque no tengo ni idea del canon de los comics así que me lo invento todo xD

* * *

**Lay Me Down – Dirty Heads Ft. Rome From Sublime**

_Well it's the story of the two always on the move._

_They got nothing left to lose_

_'cept their guns and their wounds._

_Now they're crossing borders sheriff's posse on their tail._

_They'd rather die together than be stuck up in a cell._

A Natalia Romanova no le importaba para quién trabajaba. Desde su punto de vista, ella solo era un arma. Un arma no sentía remordimientos, ni tenía dilemas morales. Un arma no era buena o malvada. Era un mero instrumento. El responsable era quien apretaba el gatillo.

Eso le habían enseñado en la academia. Mantener distancia emocional era clave para el éxito en su trabajo. El miedo, los nervios y la empatía no solo entorpecían sus habilidades comprometiendo la misión, sino que podían hacer que acabara muerta.

Natalia se limitaba a hacer su trabajo y dejaba las consecuencias en manos de la K.G.B. Era una agente eficiente y capaz. Durante más de cuatro años, llevó a cabo con éxito infinidad de misiones por todo el mundo. Pronto se convirtió en una de las mejores agentes de la agencia rusa, lo que hizo que acabara en el radar de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sabía que pasaría, tarde o temprano. Sabía que cuando eso sucediera, enviarían a alguien a por ella. Y sabía que cuando lo hicieran, estaría sola.

* * *

La flecha pasó volando tan cerca de su cabeza que agitó su larga melena roja. Aún no se había clavado en la pared, tiesa como una pértiga, cuando Natalia se arrojó al suelo y rodó sobre sí misma hasta ocultarse tras un contenedor. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una rodilla y desenfundó su Makarov, desactivando el seguro y colocando el dedo en el gatillo en un rápido movimiento.

Contuvo la respiración, contó hasta tres y entonces asomó la cabeza con precaución. La segunda flecha se le hubiera clavado entre los ojos si hubiese tardado un segundo más en apartarse, pero Natalia logró localizar a su objetivo.

Un arquero en la azotea del edificio vecino. Alrededor de 1,80. Atlético. Traje negro y ajustado. Arco recurvo, y a juzgar por la flecha que casi le clavó en la cabeza, sus proyectiles tenían las puntas trucadas. Hasta ahora le había lanzado flechas convencionales, pero podía disponer de todo en su arsenal. Era evidente que era rápido y sigiloso. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia hasta que le disparó la primera flecha.

Eso fue suficiente para convencerla de que necesitaba que ganarle la posición. Estando arriba, la ventaja era suya. Natalia echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, buscando rutas de escape. La calle moría en una alambrada a sus espaldas. Saltar la valla no era una opción: demasiado tiempo siendo un blanco fijo. Podría avanzar en dirección opuesta, pero sin la protección del contendor quedaría descubierta y vulnerable al arquero. Buscó entonces alguna ventana baja en su edificio y el contiguo, hasta que localizó una oxidada escalera de incendios en la fachada de enfrente.

Convencida de que era su mejor alternativa, enfundó la pistola, retrocedió todo lo posible para tomar impulso y corrió hacia ella. Las flechas llovieron a su paso y una atravesó la barandilla de la escalera en el lugar en el que estaba a punto de posar la mano, pero no se detuvo. Subió un tramo de peldaños antes de darse cuenta de que no llegaría viva al siguiente descansillo si no hacía algo pronto. Así que se agarró a la barandilla con ambas manos y saltó por encima, atravesando una ventana cercana.

Cayó al suelo con un quejido de dolor, entre trozos de cristal. En un primer momento creyó que se había cortado, después comprendió que el arquero le había dado. Tenía una de sus flechas clavada en el brazo, justo por encima del codo, tan profundamente que la punta casi asomaba por la parte interior. Natalia había observado sus saetas: terminaban en un extremo afilado, sin cabezal. Eso posibilitaba extraerla sin desgarros.

Se llevó una mano al hombro, apretó los dientes y reunió todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de rodillas. Tomó aire y observó fijamente el asta de la flecha durante unos segundos. El tejido oscuro y elástico de su traje absorbía la sangre que salía de la herida. Arrancársela haría que el flujo de sangre se incrementara, pero no podía pelear ni moverse con agilidad mientras la tuviera clavada. Era muy aparatosa y cualquier golpe accidental le desgarraría la herida.

Con la mano izquierda, sacó un cordón de uno de los distintos bolsillos y compartimentos de su traje y se lo ató con torpeza por encima de la herida para disminuir la pérdida. Después, sin más miramientos, se arrancó la flecha con un movimiento rápido y fluido.

El dolor fue tan intenso que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la oscura habitación dio vueltas a su alrededor durante unos largos segundos. Cuando al fin logró enfocar, se obligó a ponerse en pie. El arquero habría bajado de la azotea y estaría buscándola. Tenía que salir de allí.

Se encontraba en las oficinas contiguas al edificio en el que iba a infiltrarse cuando el arquero la interceptó. A esas horas de la noche estaban vacías, a excepción quizás de algún celador.

Natalia se asomó cautelosamente al pasillo. Las paredes grises estaban iluminadas por el tenue resplandor de las luces de emergencia. Desenfundó su arma y haciendo caso omiso del dolor en su brazo derecho, comenzó a avanzar pegada a la pared, atenta a cualquier sonido.

Recorrió un largo corredor, giró varias veces a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, y bajó un piso de escaleras sin encontrarse con nadie. Sin embargo, a cada paso que daba, la tensión crecía dentro de ella. Tenía la sensación de estar siendo perseguida. Un animal malherido al que cazador guiaba hasta su trampa.

El número sobre el ascensor al fondo del pasillo le indicó que se encontraba en el primer piso. Un tramo de escaleras más y llegaría en la planta baja, donde todas las salidas estarían cerradas, posiblemente habría seguridad y puede que el arquero estuviera esperándola.

Detuvo la marcha al pasar junto a una puerta de madera con una placa plateada en la que aparecía el dibujo de una mujer. Los aseos femeninos. Quizás hubiera alguna ventana lo bastante grande por la que poder salir. La altura no sería excesiva.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, empujó la puerta. La luz de emergencia del interior de los aseos apenas iluminaba los lavabos. Frente a estos, tres cubículos de puertas azules se perdían en la penumbra. Al fondo, una pequeña ventana reflejaba la luz de las farolas del exterior.

Era rectangular y calculaba que le quedaría a la altura de la frente, pero podría salir por ella. Antes de atrancar la puerta del baño, eliminando así su vía de escape, decidió comprobar los cubículos. Los tres estaban entreabiertos pero la oscuridad era demasiada para mirar por debajo de la puerta, y si el arquero se encontraba dentro de alguno, se habría subido a la taza para no delatar su posición.

Con la Makarov lista para escupir una bala, Natalia se plantó frente al primer cubículo y abrió la puerta con un pie. En el interior solo había sombras, envolviendo al wáter y la papelera higiénica.

Repitió la operación con el segundo cubículo, encontrándolo vacío. Conteniendo el aliento, empujó la última puerta, que se abrió con un chirrido.

Nada.

Fue entonces cuando recibió un impacto en el interior de la rodilla, como un latigazo, que hizo que la articulación se le doblara. Giró el brazo para apuntar a su atacante pero éste fue más rápido y la desarmó pateándole la mano. La pistola salió disparada y chocó contra la pared.

Natalia se agachó para esquivar un puñetazo, apoyó las manos en el suelo y lanzó su pierna derecha extendida, tranzando un arco que barrió los tobillos del arquero. Él cayó al suelo, lo que la espía aprovechó para recuperar su pistola. Aún no se había incorporado cuando el hombre se arrojó sobre ella, estrellándola con la pared.

Natalia le clavó el talón en el pie derecho y aprovechó la distracción para golpearle la cara con la parte posterior de su cabeza. El arquero retrocedió unos pasos, aturdido, dándole espacio suficiente para girarse y disparar.

El disparo resonó en las paredes del baño, pero el agente le golpeó la muñeca con el arco en el último momento, desviando la trayectoria de la bala.

Frustrada, Natalia le lanzó una patada alta que él bloqueó con el antebrazo. Contraatacó con un puñetazo. Ella alzó el brazo derecho para detenerlo pero el dolor de la herida de flecha hizo que fuera demasiado lenta y recibió el impacto en la barbilla.

El golpe la hizo chocar contra uno de los lavabos, momentáneamente desorientada. Soltó la pistola, aturdida por el dolor. Lo siguiente que notó fue el interior del arco contra la tráquea y una rodilla del arquero en la espalda, inmovilizándola. El aire comenzó a faltarle y Natalia pudo ver su rostro aterrorizado reflejándose en la penumbra del espejo. También pudo ver el rostro de su asesino, devolviéndole la mirada. Los ojos eran inexpresivos, bajo unas cejas rectas y prominentes. El ceño pronunciado, las mandíbulas cortantes y la boca una línea apretada, como si quisiera retener el oxígeno que a ella le faltaba.

Probablemente fue la consciencia de su inminente muerte lo que le dio las fuerzas necesarias para golpear la pierna de apoyo del agente. Logró desequilibrarlo lo suficiente para librarse de su agarre y huir hacia la salida.

No llegó ni a recorrer dos metros antes de que el hombre le trabara las piernas con su maldito arco, derribándola. Natalia se giró para quedar bocarriba, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba de nuevo sobre ella. Lo golpeó dos veces en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, pero él ni siquiera pareció acusar los puñetazos y se sentó sobre ella. Esquivó su tercer gancho con una facilidad pasmosa y le clavó un dedo en la herida de flecha, arrancándole un gruñido de dolor que la paralizó.

El arquero aprovechó ese momento para inmovilizarle ambos brazos, presionando el interior de sus codos con las rodillas. Natalia intentó en vano atacarle con las piernas pero el agente se había sentado sobre sus caderas, reduciendo su movilidad.

Con un movimiento mecánico, el arquero se llevó una mano al carcaj. Natalia pudo oír el chasquido de los engranajes internos de la funda, cambiando el cabezal de las flechas por otro sin lugar a dudas más letal. Lo siguiente que vio fue el arco suspendido sobre ella y la frialdad de los ojos del asesino colocando la flecha que acabaría con su vida.

Una vez en posición la flecha, apuntó. Justo entre sus ojos.

Natalia ni siquiera se atrevió a tomar aire y sintió que hasta su corazón se paralizaba a la espera del golpe final. La ejecución. Y así, con una flecha se acabaría todo.

Pero los segundos empezaron a correr, veloces, rabiosos, como la sangre deslizándose por las venas, sin que el arquero acabara con ella. Confusa, Natalia buscó su mirada.

Él se la sostuvo durante una infinidad. Había algo en sus ojos, tras la capa de escarcha. Algo que no había estado ahí hacía un minuto, algo que ningún asesino se podía permitir experimentar.

_Duda_.

Quizás después de todo no iba a morir.

Notó un golpe brutal en la mandíbula y el gris dio paso a negro.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada y miró a su alrededor, adoptando una postura defensiva. Eso hizo que se diera cuenta de dos cosas: le habían vendado la herida del brazo, y se encontraba en una celda.

Una bombilla parpadeante iluminaba la estrecha habitación. Todo en ella era metálico y gris. Las paredes, la cama soldada a éstas, el pequeño lavabo y el wáter de la esquina. Al fondo, barrotes. No había ventanas.

Se incorporó despacio percatándose de que ya no llevaba el traje de camuflaje negro que utilizaba en sus misiones. Alguien le había puesto un aséptico camisón gris que se arremangó para descubrir el vendaje de su brazo derecho. Probó a hacer algunos movimientos, comprobando que la herida aún le dolía, pero bastante menos de lo que cabría esperar, lo que le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que probablemente llevaba allí varios días y que le habían suministrado algún sedante.

Todo había terminado de forma inesperada. Estaba viva y atrapada en lo que seguramente era alguna cárcel secreta perteneciente a S.H.I.E.L.D.

Se preguntó si desde el principio la intención de la agencia había sido capturarla viva, posiblemente para interrogarla antes de acabar con ella. Sin embargo, en su interior sabía que no era así.

Habían enviado al arquero a eliminarla. Había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero en el último momento cambió de idea. Lo que no entendía era por qué. Ella no lo habría hecho.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el fondo de la celda. A través de las rejas pudo ver un largo y estrecho pasillo. Justo en ese momento escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y pasos que se aproximaban.

Retrocedió con cautela, alejándose de los barrotes, y aguardó hasta que los pasos se detuvieron frente a su celda y Natalia se encontró cara a cara con el arquero. En esa ocasión no llevaba su traje negro, sino que iba vestido de calle, con unos vaqueros y una sudadera que no escondía la musculatura de sus brazos cruzados. Unas gafas de sol de diseño deportivo ocultaban sus ojos. Su boca, como en su anterior encuentro, seguía siendo una línea inexpresiva.

Se contemplaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Cuando se hizo evidente que el hombre no iba a dar el primer paso, Natalia decidió hablar.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó. Parada en el centro de una celda, desarmada, herida y con un simple camisón, Natalia se sentía casi vulnerable. Pero debía mantener la calma y pensar con frialdad si quería salir de allí.

—En una de las instalaciones que S.H.I.E.L.D. tiene por todo el mundo —respondió él. Su voz era casi nasal, con un toque ronco. Tan tranquila e inexpresiva como su dueño.

Natalia se dio cuenta de que era un buen jugador. Le había dado una respuesta que solo le había dejado con más preguntas. El arquero la había encontrado en Copenhague, Dinamarca. Sin embargo, dudaba de que siguieran en el mismo país. Posiblemente ni siquiera estaban en Europa.

La mayor parte de las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. se encontraban en Estados Unidos, en especial sus cárceles de máxima seguridad. Si la consideraban una amenaza lo bastante importante para enviar a uno de sus agentes a eliminarla, lo más probable era que la hubiesen trasladado a una de ellas.

—¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo?

—No debes preocuparte por eso —respondió el arquero. Hizo una pausa y añadió —De momento.

Era evidente que iba a responder a todas sus preguntas con ambigüedad, así que Natalia decidió cambiar de estrategia. Ese hombre le había perdonado la vida, por su cuenta y riesgo. Desconocía la razón por la que lo había hecho, pero sabía que tenía algo a su favor, y era lo único con lo que podía trabajar.

Se mordió el labio inferior un instante y después se acercó al arquero, hasta que solo quedaron los barrotes entre ellos. Él no hizo ademán de retroceder, ni se movió un ápice.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó esa vez, buscando sus ojos a través del cristal tintado de las gafas.

—Me llaman Ojo de Halcón.

Ojo de Halcón. Natalia recordó vagamente que no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese alias. Era uno de los mejores agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., famoso por su habilidad con el arco. Debía haberlo supuesto.

—He oído hablar de ti —dijo, en tono amistoso, casi juguetón, y apretó su cuerpo contra los barrotes, lo que hizo que la tela de su camisón se tensara, insinuando varias de sus curvas. Natalia aprovechó el movimiento para examinar disimuladamente a su adversario. No parecía llevar encima ninguna tarjeta, llave o dispositivo que pudiera ayudarla a abrir la puerta. Quizás podría noquearlo a través de los barrotes pero no veía de qué podía servirle eso.

—Yo también he oído hablar de ti —afirmó Ojo de Halcón y algo en su voz hizo que Natalia intuyera que sabía exactamente lo que ella pretendía. No debía confundir su calma con pasividad. Él estaba alerta a cualquiera ataque.

Cuando comprendió que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, Natalia abandonó su pose. Su lenguaje corporal cambió y retrocedió un paso, cruzando los brazos para acallar un escalofrío. Miró al asesino y lanzó su última pregunta.

—¿Por qué me perdonaste la vida?

Por primera vez, él sonrió, sin despegar los labios. Sus gafas ocultaban su mirada y sus facciones eran tan duras que Natalia no fue capaz de decidir si se trataba de una sonrisa divertida, irónica o peligrosa.

Aún sonriendo, Ojo de Halcón se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se marchó, dejándola de nuevo a solas.

* * *

Durante días nadie fue a visitarla, a excepción del soldado que le llevaba la comida. Estaba bien entrenado: ni siquiera la miraba a la cara, nunca respondía a sus preguntas y se marchaba una vez había cumplido su cometido.

Después de una semana, Natalia llegó a pensar que se habían olvidado de ella. Hasta que un día abrió los ojos y descubrió que no estaba sola en la celda. Había dos hombres con ella. Dos hombres a los que no había visto nunca. Sin embargo reconoció a uno de ellos en el acto.

Nick Furia. La altura, el color de la piel y el parche negro que ocultaba un ojo pero no las cicatrices eran inconfundibles. Estaba ante el director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

El hombre que lo acompañaba ocupaba una silla que antes no había estado en la celda. Llevaba traje y un maletín plateado. Era considerablemente más bajo que Furia y tenía el pelo corto y pulcramente peinado. No era un agente de campo, era evidente por su constitución y su forma física. Quizás fuese bueno con las armas, pero no parecía especializado en el cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que le hizo pensar que se trataba de un enlace del gobierno. Posiblemente era el tipo al que Furia enviaba a recoger los platos rotos y ocultar las huellas después de una misión.

Natalia se dio cuenta de que Ojo de Halcón también se encontraba allí, pero aguardaba fuera de la celda. Aunque llevaba sus gafas negras, estaba segura de que estaba mirándola a ella.

La prisionera se incorporó lentamente y miró a sus "invitados".

—Agente Romanova —la saludó el hombre blanco con cordialidad. Nick Furia se limitó a asentir con un golpe seco de cabeza. Su único ojo se clavaba en ella con dureza —Permítame presentarme. Yo soy el agente Coulson y éste es el director Furia. Al agente Barton —señaló al arquero con un ademán —ya lo conoce.

_Barton_. Así que ese era su apellido.

—He tenido el placer —replicó Natalia y le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Como de costumbre, él no pareció inmutarse.

—Tenemos una propuesta que hacerle —continuó Coulson.

—No es una propuesta —puntualizó Furia. Su tono carecía de la diplomacia que tenía Coulson. Era duro y amenazador —Es un acuerdo que aceptará sin condiciones.

—¿Y en qué consiste? —quiso saber. No era necesario que Furia le indicara que no tenía alternativa. Estaba a su merced. Y no era tan imprescindible como para que la K.G.B. enviara a alguien a por ella.

—El agente Barton nos ha hablado de sus excepcionales habilidades —terció Coulson, conciliador —Lo que le estamos ofreciendo es trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —preguntó. No estaba sorprendida por la propuesta. Un agente doble tenía un inmenso valor y aún cuando no fuese esa la utilidad que planeaban darle, Natalia tenía información sobre la K.G.B. que podía serles de gran ayuda, además de sus "excepcionales habilidades". La cuestión era que confiaran en ella.

—Porque no tiene alternativa —replicó Furia —Si es que quiere salir algún día de esta celda. En caso de que planee fugarse, aunque lo consiguiera, no tendría dónde ir. La K.G.B. cree que ha desertado. Nos hemos encargado de ello. Y si escapa, enviaremos al agente Barton a por usted. Ya le ha demostrado lo que puede hacer.

Natalia intercambió una mirada con Barton. Notó que la tensión en las manos del arquero se había incrementado. Las venas que nacían en sus nudillos y se perdían bajo la manga de su cazadora estaban abultadas como cordilleras. Los hombros y la mandíbula rígidos, y los labios más apretados que de costumbre. Aguardaba su respuesta.

El hombre que habían enviado a matarla no solo le había perdonado la vida, sino que había persuadido a Furia para que le diera una oportunidad. ¿Por qué?

_Vive hoy, pregunta mañana._

Natalia apartó la mirada de Barton y la centró en Furia y Coulson.

—Acepto.

* * *

Durante todo el entrenamiento, Natalia se dijo que iba a escapar. No le debía lealtad a la K.G.B., pero tampoco a S.H.I.E.L.D. Al menos la agencia rusa la había reclutado, en cambio Furia la había chantajeado. No le había dado elección.

Le consiguieron una identidad nueva como ciudadana americana. Cambió Natalia por Natasha y Romanova por Romanoff. Sustituyó el traje negro por otro de diseño más militar. Dejó de llevar Makarovs y empezó a usar pistolas semiautomáticas americanas.

Trabajaron con ella para eliminar cualquier rastro de acento ruso en su inglés. Le dieron información básica sobre S.H.I.E.L.D. y autorización militar del nivel más bajo. La adiestraron para manejar su tecnología. La interrogaron docenas de veces sobre sus misiones anteriores con la K.G.B. y le extrajeron cualquier información de utilidad sobre la agencia.

Hasta que consideraron que estaba preparada.

Furia no era lo bastante idiota para enviarla ahí fuera sola. Suponía que intentaría escapar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. La K.G.B. podría perdonar su supuesta deserción si Natalia regresaba con información jugosa sobre la agencia de Furia. Aunque éste se había guardado cuidadosamente de proporcionársela, ella estaba adiestrada para observar, analizar y deducir. Los dos sabían que había aprendido más que lo que le habían enseñado.

Así que le dieron un compañero. Ojo de Halcón.

"_Compañero_" era la palabra que Coulson había empleado cuando se lo anunció, para no decir _niñera_ o _vigilante_. Si intentaba escapar, él iría por ella. Le había perdonado la vida una vez pero ¿volvería a hacerlo si ella traicionaba a S.H.I.E.L.D?

(¿_Si lo traicionaba a él_?).

Barton había permanecido en un segundo plano durante todo su entrenamiento. Natalia apenas si lo había visto desde que cambiaron su fría celda por una fría habitación. Lo veía a veces, en el comedor, sentado con otros agentes. Y en más de una ocasión lo descubrió observándola mientras ella entraba en el gimnasio o en el recinto de pruebas de tiro. Siempre silencioso, siempre aguardando, Natalia comenzó a entender por qué lo llamaban Ojo de Halcón. Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo no se había acercado a hablar con ella ni una sola vez.

La primera misión que les encomendaron era aparentemente sencilla. Debían interceptar un cargamento enviado desde el Congo que contenía el prototipo de lo que sospechaban era una nueva arma biológica. El cargamento iba a entrar en Estados Unidos proveniente de México en un tren.

Un helicóptero de S.H.I.E.L.D. los dejó en lo alto de un vagón y después recuperó altura, proporcionándoles cobertura área y una vía de escape cuando hubiesen cumplido su trabajo. Coulson les había dado unas directrices claras sobre cuál eran las funciones de los dos. El éxito del plan dependía de que cada uno cumpliera su parte.

Ella debía dirigirse hacia a la cabeza y neutralizar al conductor del tren. Barton a la cola para deshacerse de los soldados de la retaguardia. El cargamento se encontraría en el centro del tren, siendo los vagones contiguos un nido de trampas y mercenarios. Ese era su punto de encuentro. Un trabajo complicado para dos agentes; prácticamente imposible para uno.

Los dos se miraron unos instantes, en lo alto del tren. El viento azotaba la melena de Natalia contra su cara y la empujaba hacia él. Aunque Barton llevaba sus gafas, estaba aprendiendo a leer en las líneas de expresión del arquero.

—Nos vemos en el punto de encuentro —dijo él, en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Natalia lo escuchara. Desplegó su arco con un golpe seco y con un movimiento tan rápido que ella casi no pudo seguirlo, ya tenía una flecha colocada en la cuerda.

—¿Cómo sabes que no escaparé? —le preguntó Natalia. El viento que agitaba su melena transportó sus palabras hasta Barton. De nuevo la línea dura de la boca del arquero se curvó en una sonrisa que no mostraba los dientes.

—Nos veremos en el punto de encuentro —repitió él, y sin dejar de sonreír, se dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección sur. Natalia lo contempló durante unos segundos, después desenfundó una de sus pistolas y se dirigió al norte.

No estaba acostumbrada a trabajar en equipo. Nunca había llegado a tener un compañero como tal, solo agentes con los que había compartido trabajos puntuales. Casi todos sus misiones habían sido en solitario y lo prefería así: no le gustaba confiar el éxito del encargo y mucho menos su vida, en segundas personas.

Suponía que si tenía que tener un compañero, Clint Barton era la mejor opción. Había comprobado que era eficaz y teniendo en cuenta que le había perdonado la vida cuando era su enemiga, podía contar con que le guardara las espaldas estando en el mismo equipo.

Casi sintió remordimientos al recordar las palabras con que Coulson se había despedido de ella, cuando Clint ya había subido al helicóptero.

"_El agente Barton ha arriesgado mucho por este proyecto_" Natalia sabía que el proyecto era _ella_. También sabía que Coulson era un experto en el arte de los eufemismos. "_Si algo sale mal… si escapas, Furia lo responsabilizará a él_".

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, Natalia colocó un explosivo adhesivo en la escotilla de emergencia situada sobre la cabina del conductor y se alejó unos pasos antes de pulsar el detonador.

Con una pequeña explosión que quedó sofocada por el sonido del viento, la tapa de la escotilla salió volando y se perdió en las hectáreas de tierra árida que rodeaban la vía. A unos 50 kilómetros aparecerían las primeras muestras de vegetación que se espesarían hasta convertirse en un bosque. Entonces llegaría su oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, tenía una misión que cumplir.

* * *

Natalia encajó el cartucho de un golpe seco con el interior de la mano. Desenfundó su segunda pistola y con un arma en cada mano, irrumpió en el vagón central.

Se trataba de un vagón de carga y no de pasajeros, como los anteriores. Y estaba aparentemente desierto. Cajas de madera, jaulas y contenedores de metal se apilaban formando torres irregulares a su alrededor.

Natalia no sabía qué aspecto tendría el contenedor del arma biológica, pero estaba bastante segura de que probablemente sería de acero.

En ese momento oyó un sonido y extendió los brazos formando un ángulo recto con el suelo, lista para disparar. Barton salió de detrás de unas cajas unos segundos después, también apuntándola con el arco.

Se contemplaron un momento antes de bajar sus respectivas armas.

—¿Todo despejado? —preguntó él.

Natalia asintió y observó a Barton mientras éste se ponía a revolver entre la carga, buscando el cargamento por el que habían sido enviados. Lo localizó poco después. Un contenedor rectangular de acero de un metro de altura. Intentó desplazarlo pero era demasiado pesado. Natalia enfundó sus pistolas y se apresuró a ayudarlo, pero entre los dos apenas lograron moverlo unos centímetros. Jamás serían capaces de llevarlo a la cubierta del tren.

—El plan de Coulson tiene un gran fallo —apuntó Natalia.

Si Barton estaba irritado por el giro de los acontecimientos, no dejó que se notara. Hizo una mueca con la boca que Natalia decidió interpretar como parte de su repertorio de sonrisas y colocó un explosivo sobre el contenedor.

—¿Estás loco? Si lo haces estallar podrías liberar el arma biológica —le advirtió, sujetándole el brazo como acto reflejo.

Barton bajó la mirada hasta su mano, pero no hizo nada por apartarla.

—Esto es solo la carcasa. La probeta está dentro de un contenedor blindado al que la explosión no le hará un rasguño, pero será manejable.

Natalia comprendió que Barton lo había sabido desde el principio. A ella solo le habían dado parte de la información, pero era Ojo de Halcón el que conocía todos los detalles sobre el objetivo.

Sin duda, eso había sido cosa de Furia. Inteligente. No había esperado menos.

—Vamos —murmuró Barton y la guió hasta detrás de un bloque de cajas de metal. Los dos se agacharon y se protegieron los oídos con las manos, mirándose a los ojos. Entonces el arquero pulsó el detonador y se oyó una explosión que sacudió todo el vagón.

Por un instante, Natalia temió que parte del tren fuera a descarrilar, pero tras unos largos segundos, todo volvió a estabilizarse. Entonces Barton se incorporó y salió de su improvisada barricada. Cuando Natalia lo siguió, comprobó que tenía razón.

El contendor blindado que protegía el arma estaba intacto. Tenía forma de cofre con un asa en cada extremo, y su tamaño era mucho más manejable de lo que Natalia había esperado. Clint lo cogió por un asa y ella por la otra, y los dos se dirigieron hacia la cabina del conductor. Usarían la escotilla que Natalia había volado para llegar al techo del tren, donde el helicóptero de la agencia debía recogerles.

Llegaron hasta la cabina sin ningún obstáculo. Un par de los hombres que Natalia había dejado inconscientes se habían despertado y les salieron al encuentro, pero los despacharon sin soltar la caja. Cuando entraron en la cabina, posaron el contenedor en el suelo. Barton se colocó debajo de la escotilla y enlazó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba a modo de trampolín. De manera instintiva, Natalia lo agarró por los hombros, colocó un pie sobre sus manos y saltó. Con el impulso que le dio Barton, llegó al techo del tren con facilidad.

Comprobando que no había moros en la costa, extendió las manos por el boquete y Ojo de Halcón le pasó el contenedor. Con un gruñido de esfuerzo, Natalia lo depositó en junto a ella.

Unos segundos después, las manos de Clint aparecieron por la escotilla. Natalia dudó unos instantes sobre si debería ayudarlo, pero el arquero se apoyó en sus codos y trepó con agilidad a través del agujero.

Justo en ese momento oyeron el primer disparo. El segundo rozó la pierna de Barton, haciendo una abertura en el traje negro que pronto se cubrió de sangre.

Tres francotiradores se aproximaban a ellos desde la cola. Natalia desenfundó su arma y les disparó. Su bala hizo blanco en el pecho de uno de los soldados un segundo antes que la flecha de Clint.

Los dos supervivientes contraatacaron con una lluvia de disparos que los obligó a replegarse. Natalia rodó hasta el contenedor desenfundando su segunda arma.

No llegó a dispararla. El helicóptero militar de la agencia se había aproximado al verlos en la cubierta y acabó con los francotiradores a golpe de ametralladora. Los cascotes de las balas cayeron en el techo del tren, cerca de Natalia.

Enfundando sus armas, miró a su alrededor buscando a Barton, pero no lo encontró. El contenedor seguía a su lado y era imposible que Ojo de Halcón hubiese bajado por la escotilla sin que ella lo notara, pero no había rastro de él por ninguna parte. Estaba sola, a excepción del cuerpo de uno de los francotiradores a varios metros de ella.

Solo lo había perdido de vista cuando el fuego enemigo la hizo retroceder. ¿Le habrían dado? ¿Habría caído del tren?

Con el corazón acelerado, Natalia se dijo que eso facilitaría las cosas. Podría coger el contenedor y saltar por la escotilla antes de que el helicóptero de S.H.I.E.L.D. se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Una vez dentro, activaría el freno de emergencia del tren, abriría una de las puertas laterales y saltaría, para desaparecer en el bosque con el arma biológica.

La vendería al mejor postor y se borraría del mapa.

Cogió el asa del contenedor y se preparó para saltar. "_Cuando cuente tres_", se dijo, oyendo el sonido de la hélice del helicóptero al cortar el viento, varios metros por encima de ella.

_Unos, dos y tres. _

Pero no se movió del sitio. Lanzó una mirada más al tren buscando a Barton sin resultado.

"_Está muerto_", se dijo. Ahora ya no importaba que abandonara S.H.I.E.L.D.

Y entonces lo oyó. Al principio no estaba segura, porque el traqueteo del tren y el rugido de la nave tapaban casi cualquier otro sonido, pero pronto volvió a escucharlo. Su nombre. Su nuevo nombre.

"_Natasha_".

Soltó la caja y se levantó, venciendo la resistencia del viento.

"_Natasha_".

Era la voz de Barton pero no sabía de dónde provenía. Natalia siguió el sonido. Con cuidado, se acercó al borde izquierdo del tren y se asomó unos centímetros. Ojo de Halcón colgaba de un asidero metálico de la pared exterior. Se sujetaba con una sola mano, la mano del arco, y su cuerpo se zarandeaba en el aire, como el de un muñeco.

Las gafas de sol habían desaparecido y Natalia pudo mirarle a los ojos. Vio en ellos el mismo miedo que había visto reflejado en los suyos en aquel espejo de Copenhague, mientras él la estrangulaba. El miedo a una muerte inminente.

"_Me perdonó la vida_" se dijo, mientras se agachaba con cuidado junto al borde.

"_Falló en su misión_", criticó otra voz dentro de ella. Barton no había cumplido su cometido. Había sido débil. Se había visto comprometido. La K.G.B. nunca se lo habría perdonado. Lo habría considerado no apto para el servicio, un desertor. Habrían acabado con él. Un agente jamás debía sentir compasión. No podía perdonar una vida.

Un espía no tomaba la decisión, solo ejecutaba el castigo. Un arma no tenía elección, simplemente disparaba. Él había fracasado, había desobedecido sus órdenes. No había sido profesional. Natalia Romanova lo habría despreciado.

"¡_Natasha_!" repitió él. Su mano se escurrió unos centímetros por su asidero hasta que solo las yemas de los dedos sostuvieron todo el peso de su cuerpo. No aguantaría mucho más. Los dos lo sabían.

Natalia lo miró a la cara durante unos segundos más y tomó una decisión.

Se tumbó sobre el techo del tren, alargó un brazo y agarró a Barton por encima del codo. Los dedos extenuados del agente soltaron el asidero y se cerraron sobre su carne como una garra. Entonces Natalia apretó los dientes y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas. Tras unos instantes de forcejeo desesperado, Barton logró subir una pierna y ella hizo el resto, arrastrándolo hacia el centro del tren.

Cuando finalmente estuvo a segura de que estaba a salvo, lo soltó, agotada. Con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo desbocado en la garganta, Ojo de Halcón buscó su mirada.

Natalia la sostuvo unos segundos, y cuando estaba a punto de bajar los ojos, lo vio. La sonrisa de Clint Barton, una sonrisa real, enseñando los dientes. Le tendió la mano, la misma con la con la que se había aferrado a la vida, a ella, y Natalia la estrechó.

—Bienvenida a S.H.I.E.L.D., Natasha —le gritó él por encima del viento.

Y fue ese el momento exacto en que _Natalia_ se convirtió en _Natasha_.

* * *

Natasha descubrió que después de todo, sí podía trabajar en equipo. Durante casi un año, ella y Clint formaron una pareja mortífera que llevó a cabo exitosamente docenas de misiones para S.H.I.E.L.D. Él era letal es las distancias largas, ella en las cortas. Se coordinaban como si hubiesen sido adiestrados juntos y se entendían sin necesidad de palabras. Una mirada, un gesto, era suficiente para reajustar su plan.

Clint no solo no entorpecía su trabajo, sino que lo facilitaba, y por primera vez Natasha descubrió lo que era confiar en que alguien te guardaría las espaldas. Su relación se había forjado sobre la sólida base de deberle la vida al otro.

Pero había una diferencia entre perdonar la vida a alguien y salvársela, y Natasha seguía sintiéndose en deuda. De vez en cuando, al volver pilotando un helicóptero a la base de la agencia, cuando entrenaban en el gimnasio o mientras comían en una mesa apartada los dos solos, Natasha sentía la tentación de preguntarle por qué no la había matado aquella noche en Copenhague. A veces lo hacía, de manera casual, como si no fuera algo que la había desvelado incontables noches.

Clint nunca le contestaba. La mayor parte de las veces tenía que conformarse con una sonrisa enigmática, otras directamente cambiaba de tema. Solo una vez le dio una respuesta de la que no pudo sacar nada en claro.

Estaban haciendo una guardia, en la azotea de un edificio de Budapest. No todas las misiones eran igual de movidas. La mayor parte requerían una larga vigilancia previa, aguardando el momento adecuado para actuar.

En ese tipo de casos, tener un compañero para matar las largas horas de espera era algo que agradecer. Clint era un observador incansable, agazapado en las sombras de cualquier terreno alto, como un ave de presa esperando ver aparecer a su siguiente víctima. Pero era capaz de conversar con ella sin descuidar la vigilancia, así que Natasha decidió que estaba concentrado en otra cosa para dispararle la pregunta.

—Oye, Clint.

Él asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que la escuchaba. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían clavados en el edificio de enfrente y tenía el arco en la mano, listo para tensarlo y disparar una flecha en menos de dos segundos.

—¿Por qué no me mataste en Copenhague?

Entre sus múltiples habilidades, Natasha contaba el extraer información a la gente. Siempre se le había dado bien. Generalmente sabía cómo acercarse al interrogado. Si era del tipo de persona que necesitaba ser seducida para hablar, si debía engañarla o si por el contrario requerían que fuera más persuasiva. Era hábil ganándose la confianza de su víctima mostrándose comprensiva o haciendo que empatizaran con ella. Tenía talento para el engaño, y cuando todo lo demás fallaba, bueno, también tenía un buen gancho de derechas.

Pero nada de eso funcionaba con Clint, nada de eso había servido nunca con él. Había conseguido que le perdonara la vida pero todavía no sabía cómo. Era un laberinto en el que se perdía una y otra vez. Un acertijo sin respuesta.

Como si Clint intuyera su frustración, apartó la vista del objetivo y la fijó en ella. Era casi de noche así que no llevaba sus gafas de sol. Natasha podía mirar directamente esos ojos azules en los que había aprendido a ver algo más que frialdad.

Clint aflojó el brazo con el que sostenía el arco, abandonando su postura de alerta. Permaneció en silencio unos instantes, sin romper el contacto visual con ella, como si quisiera leerla. Por un segundo, Natasha creyó que finalmente iba a descubrir la verdad, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que vio en ella, no logró convencerle.

—Todavía no estás preparada para saberlo —dijo.

Y antes de que ella pudiera replicar, Clint sacó una flecha de su carcaj, la colocó en el arco y disparó. El proyectil atravesó la ventana del edificio vecino y se clavó en uno de los terroristas a los que habían estado aguardando.

—Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Clint la esperaba fuera de la sala de operaciones, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Había algo en su cara que lo delataba. Él ya sabía lo que Coulson y Furia iban a decirle antes de que Natalia entrara a la reunión.

Seguramente lo sabía desde el mismo momento en que habían tomado la decisión, pero había optado por no decirle nada.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó él de todas maneras.

—Creo que ya lo sabes —replicó Natasha, inexpresiva, y echó a andar hacia la pista de prácticas de tiro. De pronto sentía ganas de disparar a algo, aunque se cuidó bien de que su cara lo reflejara mientras Furia le daba la noticia.

Clint se incorporó y la siguió. Sabía que lo iba a hacer, pero por una vez Natasha hubiera agradecido equivocarse, porque quería estar sola.

—Deberías tomártelo como un ascenso, Tasha —dijo él.

Después de todo, eso es lo que era. El director Furia y su apéndice le habían comunicado que a partir de ahora empezaría a trabajar en solitario. Barton dejaría de ser su niñera. Había pasado todas las pruebas, contaban con ella como agente de pleno derecho.

Debería sentirse orgullosa. Ya no estaba en cuarentena. Se había ganado el respeto del director Furia y la confianza de la agencia.

Sin embargo, cuando se lo anunciaron se sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en la cara que no había visto venir. Se quedó aturdida durante unos segundos, después llegó un dolor que la pilló por sorpresa.

Ya no tendría a Clint para guardarle las espaldas. Pero no se trataba de eso, ni tampoco de que alguien amenizara las horas de espera o los viajes en avión. Se había acostumbrado a trabajar con él, le gustaba hacerlo.

Había aprendido a confiar en él como no lo había hecho en nadie. Clint se había convertido en algo más que un compañero. Era un amigo. Familia.

Cuando Furia le dijo que trabajaría sola, comprendió hasta qué punto había construido su nueva vida alrededor de Clint. Para empezar, era él quien se la había dado. Así que sí, teóricamente había ascendido, pero para ella era como comenzar de cero otra vez. _Sola_.

A Natalia Romanova no le habría importado. A Natasha Romanoff, sí. Y eso era peligroso.

—¿Un ascenso para mí o para ti? —replicó, y su voz dejó traslucir más veneno del que pretendía mostrar.

Apretó el paso con la intención de que Clint captara la indirecta, pero él no solo no se quedó atrás sino que en dos zancadas se puso a su lado y la agarró por un brazo obligándola a detenerse. Natasha se liberó de su mano bruscamente y él no hizo ademán de volver a tocarla.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —la interrogó.

—Quiero decir que ya no tienes que ser mi niñera.

—Nunca he sido tu niñera —masculló Clint. El ceño fruncido, las cejas hundidas oscureciendo su mirada —Soy tu compañero.

Él también parecía enfadado, así que Natasha dejó de fingir que no lo estaba.

—Lo eras. Ya no —le escupió. Sabía que probablemente estaba siendo injusta con él. Clint no había tomado la decisión y aunque lo hubiera hecho, nadie podía culparle. Ya había hecho bastante por ella. Pero nada de eso le importaba en ese momento.

Clint guardó silencio unos instantes, mirándola de esa manera penetrante que solía adoptar cada vez que quería averiguar lo que ella sentía en realidad. Natasha se dio cuenta de que había mostrado más de lo que debería y trató de mantenerse lo más inexpresiva que pudo.

—Creía que te alegrarías —dijo Clint —Que te gustaba trabajar sola.

Y así era_. Antes de él_. Pero no podía dejar que Clint lo supiera. Así que decidió que una retirada a tiempo era una victoria y retomó su camino hacia la pista de tiro. En esta ocasión, Clint no la siguió pero cuando Natasha ya casi había llegado al final del pasillo, oyó su voz.

—Da igual que trabajemos por separado. Siempre seré tu compañero.

Natasha se detuvo como si la hubiera atravesado un rayo. De pronto todo su enfado, toda su rabia, se disolvió lentamente hasta convertirse en una pausada tristeza. Se volvió un poco, lo justo para que Clint viera su perfil, y susurró:

—Lo sé.

Luego desapareció de su vista.

* * *

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Clint era que nunca la había juzgado. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando en las noches en las que no podía dormir, en las guardias de alguna misión o simplemente tomando una cerveza en un bar, habían hablado de su pasado. De las cosas que había hecho, de las que se arrepentía. De las que había tenido que arreglar ahora que trabajaba para el otro bando.

Clint había escuchado, sin hacer preguntas y sin emitir juicios. Después, siempre le decía que ya no era esa persona y Natasha deseaba creerle, sobre todo cuando sus encargos la llevaban a Rusia y su pasado parecía manar de cada montón de nieve.

Las primeras misiones sin Clint fueron difíciles, no porque careciera de la capacidad para llevarlas a cabo, sino porque se había habituado tanto a su compañía, a contar con él, que se sentía extraña, fuera de lugar. Desorientada.

Había adquirido vicios durante ese tiempo con Clint. Se había acostumbrado a asumir ciertos riesgos, confiada en que él le cubriría las espaldas. Había aprendido que no tenía que hacerlo todo sola, que el trabajo en equipo simplificaba las cosas.

Pero Natasha era una superviviente. Siempre lo había sido. Así que se entregó en cuerpo y alma a cada misión, como si tuviese que demostrar algo a S.H.I.E.L.D. A sí misma.

Se convirtió en uno de los agentes de confianza de Furia. Viajó por todo el mundo. Se infiltró en la mafia italiana, espió a Tony Stark.

Y aún así –aún así –la primera vez que tuvo que volver a Rusia sin Clint, los fantasmas del pasado la asaltaron. Terminó matando la espera, antes de entrar en acción, en un tugurio oscuro de Moscú. Semienterrado bajo la nieve, era un sucio agujero con apenas clientela.

Natasha nunca había estado allí antes y por eso lo eligió. Se sentó frente a la barra pegajosa y pidió un vaso y una botella de vodka. Dejó que el alcohol le quemara la garganta y le enfriara el corazón. Bebió en silencio, ignorando las miradas curiosas del camarero y de dos clientes situados a las 3.

Uno de ellos se levantó y se aproximó a ella arrastrando los pies. Natasha lo vio acercarse por el rabillo del ojo pero no le prestó atención y bebió otro trago. El tipo se detuvo y se apoyó en la barra, observándola abiertamente. Olía alcohol y a sudor, y su sonrisa revelaba unos dientes torcidos y grisáceos.

Al comprobar que su descarado escrutinio no lograba suscitar ninguna reacción en Natasha, alargó una mano para tocarla.

—Yo que tú no lo haría —le advirtió ella en su lengua natal.

El tipo se frenó, con la mano en el aire. Su sonrisa titubeó unos instantes pero finalmente se hizo aún más grande. Si algo podía decir Natasha de sus compatriotas, era que no aceptaban una negativa con facilidad.

Su mano siguió avanzando hacia ella. Natasha estaba preparada para inmovilizarlo y aplastarle la cara contra la barra, cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas, hablando en ruso con un marcado acento americano. "_Lárgate_" ordenó, y Natasha sintió un escalofrío de anticipación trepándole por la columna vertebral hasta erizarle la piel de la nuca.

Ignorando al desconcertado tipo ruso, se volvió hacia la voz. Supo que era Clint antes de verlo sentarse a su lado con tranquilidad, como si estuviesen en el comedor de la agencia y no en un recóndito bar de Moscú.

El corazón empezó a latirle con tanta fuerza que por un instante Natasha casi se sintió mareada. Le echó la culpa al vodka y preguntó:

—¿Desde cuándo hablas ruso?

Clint estiró los labios en una media sonrisa y dio un par de golpecitos en la barra con el dedo índice para que el camarero le trajera otro vaso.

—Sé lo suficiente para deshacerme de alguien —dijo. Se rellenó el vaso con la botella de vodka de Natasha y lo alzó, proponiéndole un brindis. Ella le imitó, pero antes de brindar con él tenía que saber algo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Clint?

La sonrisa de Ojo de Halcón se hizo más grande.

—Ser tu niñera, Tasha.

Clint le guiñó un ojo, chocó su vaso con el de Natasha y lo vació de un trago. Y ella… ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

"_Tiene a Barton_".

La forma más rápida de ganar una discusión con Natasha. La manera más fácil de lograr que abandone una misión sin finalizar el trabajo. El modo más sencillo de convencerla para que viaje miles de kilómetros en unas horas.

Porque no importaba cuántas veces se hubieran salvado la vida el uno al otro, Natasha siempre le debería una.

* * *

Para un agente, una misión nunca es personal. No la elige y no se involucra, simplemente sigue instrucciones y las cumple. Esa había sido la máxima en la vida de Natalia y también de Natasha, hasta que Loki lo hizo personal.

Fue Loki, y no Nick Furia, quien creó a los vengadores. Logró que, para todos, destruirle fuera algo _personal_. Atacó la Tierra para vengarse de su hermano Thor. Despertó al "_otro tío_" después de que Banner lo durmiera durante meses. Mató a Coulson implicando a Stark. Robó el teseracto por el que el Capitán América se hundió el hielo y perdió setenta años. Y a Natasha… le quitó a Clint. Le lavó el cerebro e hizo que se enfrentaran. Hizo que tratara de matarla, convirtiéndolo en algo personal para los dos.

En plan maestro de Loki tenía un gran fallo: no conocía a los humanos. Y descubrió de la peor manera que cabrear a los vengadores y hacer que derrotarle fuera algo personal…no había sido una buena idea.

* * *

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Natasha, observando por el retrovisor cómo Stark y Banner se alejaban en su deportivo, y Rogers y su moto desaparecían tras una curva.

Pisó el acelerador y adelantó un par coches. Clint ya se había acostumbrado a su estilo de "conducción agresiva", como le gustaba llamarlo. Hasta tal punto de que ya ni siquiera se agarraba al reposabrazos cada vez que ella tomaba una curva a toda velocidad.

"_En Rusia conducimos así_" le había dicho ella una vez.

—Ahora nos tomamos unas vacaciones —respondió él y Natasha captó su sonrisa por el rabillo del ojo.

Vacaciones. Suponía que después de haber salvado al mundo, se las merecían. Pero antes de eso, había una cosa que Natasha necesitaba resolver.

Dejó que el ronroneo del motor del Sedan llenara el silencio cómplice entre los dos hasta que pudo desviarse de la carretera principal. El río Hudson quedaba a su derecha y Natasha salió de la vía en el primer apartadero que vio. Paró el coche y apagó el motor.

Clint no le preguntó por qué se detenía. Simplemente se quitó las gafas de sol y dijo:

—Suéltalo.

Natasha tomó aire y lo hizo.

—¿Hablaste con Loki de mí?

Clint permaneció callado, su gesto taciturno revelando tan poco como de costumbre.

—Durante el interrogatorio, Loki dijo cosas de mí…sabía cosas de mí que solo tú conoces —se explicó ella.

Clint hizo girar las gafas entre sus dedos, hábiles y callosos. Estaba ganando tiempo antes de responder.

—Me hizo preguntas sobre ti —dijo finalmente, la voz más ronca que de costumbre. Grave y vibrante —Sobre tu pasado, sobre nosotros…Cuando ataqué la nave, mi último objetivo era matarte.

Natasha recordó las palabras de Loki después de golpear el cristal de su celda de seguridad. Le dijo que haría que Clint la matara y que luego le devolvería la conciencia para que contemplara su obra antes de sacrificarlo. Sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta solo de imaginar la escena.

—Loki aprecia la ironía —continuó Clint, mostrando una amargura que sorprendió a Natasha. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a entender a Clint más por lo que callaba que por lo que decía. Era la persona más contenida que había conocido, su rostro y su voz apenas daban pistas de lo que sentía. Salvo esa vez.

Natasha lo miró, tratando de entender.

—Sabía lo de Copenhague así que le pareció divertido hacerme acabar el trabajo —masculló en respuesta a su mirada, y sus dedos apretaron las gafas hasta éstas crujieron. Se miraba las manos pero no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Natasha podía ver la tensión en la línea marcada de su mandíbula, en la boca apretada y los ojos fijos. Loki había jugado con sus peores miedos y había estado a punto de hacerlos realidad.

—¿Te preguntó por qué me perdonaste la vida aquella vez? —susurró ella. No estaba segura de por qué hablaba en voz baja. Si por miedo a estropear el momento ahora que Clint se mostraba tan comunicativo o porque la repentina sensación de vértigo en su vientre le impedía elevar la voz.

Clint levantó el rostro hacia ella y la miró largamente a los ojos, antes de responder.

—Sí.

Natasha intentó tragar saliva pero descubrió que tenía la boca seca.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —preguntó.

Clint le lanzó otra vez esa mirada, la que siempre adoptaba cuando Natasha le hacía esa pregunta. Penetrante, aguda como una flecha que se le clavaba dentro sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. La mirada del halcón peinando el terreno, capaz de ver los detalles más insignificantes a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de todas sus barreras.

La miraba así cada vez que ella le preguntaba por Copenhague, como si buscara algo en su rostro. Fuera lo que fuera, nunca parecía encontrarlo. Entonces parpadeaba y luego llegaban las sonrisa esquivas o las evasivas. Pero esa vez no.

Esa vez no parpadeó, no sonrió y por fin le dio una respuesta.

—Le dije que no pude matarte —confesó, y a Natasha le dio la sensación de que se había inclinado hacia ella. O quizás fue ella la que se acercó a él inconscientemente. Lo único que sabía es que de pronto estaban más cerca.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró.

Clint alzó una mano hacia ella y la posó en su nuca. La dejó ahí, sin presionarla para que se acercara a él, simplemente tocándole la piel por debajo de la melena roja. El mero contacto fue suficiente para que la piel de Natasha se erizara. Hipnotizada, redujo la distancia entre ellos hasta que sintió la respiración de Clint sobre ella. Notó cómo se le secaba la boca y le faltaba el aire.

—Ya sabes por qué, Tasha —la voz de Clint ya solo era un susurro áspero y bajo.

Tal vez lo sabía. Quizás lo había sabido todo ese tiempo. Que eran algo más que amigos, que compañeros, que familia. Que había una tensión especial entre ellos, como un pulso. Una energía que generaban cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación y que tarde o temprano terminaría por estallar.

Hasta que lo hizo. Se desbordó en sus bocas, buscándose la una a la otra. En los dientes de Clint apresando su carnoso labio inferior. En las uñas de Natasha clavándose en la musculatura de su brazo. En los dedos de él trepándole por la rodilla y la mano de ella acariciándole la espalda por debajo de la camiseta.

Los cinturones de seguridad saltaron con un chasquido. Clint le quitó la cazadora de cuero y la arrojó sobre el volante sin dejar de besarla. Natasha le envolvió el cuello con los brazos y pasó una pierna por encima del freno de mano hasta sentarse encima de él.

Las manos de Clint la acunaron y empezaron a jugar por debajo de su ropa, mientras su lengua hacia cosas ilegales en su boca. Natasha gimió cuando él le besó el cuello y le rozó la piel con los dientes. Estaba bajando la cremallera de la cazadora de Clint para librarle de ella, cuando se escuchó el frenazo brusco de un coche derrapando fuera de la carretera seguido del ronroneo de un motor potente y el saludo de un claxon.

Clint y Natasha dejaron de besarse y se quedaron muy quietos durante unos instantes, observándose con sorpresa. Después miraron por la ventanilla al mismo tiempo.

Tony Stark los saludaba desde su descapotable granate aparcado junto al Sedan de Natasha. A su lado, el doctor Banner tenía cara de desear estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Clint lanzó un gruñido cuando Tony empezó a hacerle señas para que bajaran la ventanilla. Natasha se planteó seriamente ignorarlo y regalarle un pase para un espectáculo que no había pagado, pero sabía que Tony no los dejaría en paz hasta que escucharan lo que tenía que decir, así pulsó el botón y la ventanilla del conductor descendió con un zumbido.

—¡Qué gran casualidad! —exclamó Tony, bajándose las gafas de sol para que le vieran los ojos —Ha sido una gran casualidad, ¿no te parece, doctor?

Banner esbozó una sonrisa abochornada y los saludó tímidamente con una mano.

—Sí, una gran casualidad —murmuró —Ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad, Stark?

—Claro, ¿os hace un shawarma? —propuso Tony —Barton tiene cara de que le apetece, ¿eh? ¿Qué me dices, Legolas?

Clint tenía cara de querer matar a Stark lenta y dolorosamente. Había bajado las manos hasta las caderas de Natasha y ella podía notar todo su cuerpo en tensión.

—¿Y mi arco? —masculló entre dientes, de manera que solo Natasha podía oírlo —¿Dónde está mi arco?

Natasha tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apaciguarlo.

—Furia se enfadará si lo matamos —dijo, con voz espesa, y luego se volvió hacia los recién llegados —Aunque la oferta sea tentadora, tenemos otros planes. Hasta pronto, Stark. Doctor Banner.

Y pulsó un botón del cuadro de mandos para subir la ventanilla. Lo último que escuchó antes de que ésta se cerrara, fue a Tony comentándole a Banner con candidez algo como "_Doctor, creo que podemos dar por finalizada la Guerra Fría_".

Clint y Natasha no se movieron hasta que vieron su deportivo incorporarse a la carretera y desaparecer. Después Natasha regresó a su asiento, con un gesto de frustración.

—Vámonos a alguna parte donde no nos interrumpan —sugirió, girando la llave de contacto con más fuerza de la necesaria. Miró a Clint que acababa de bajar su ventanilla y parecía seguir lamentando no haberse llevado el arco con él —¿A dónde te apetece ir?

—A cualquier sitio lejos de Stark. Y del resto —dijo. Le puso una mano en la rodilla y la dejó allí, como un recordatorio. Una promesa.

Natasha contempló su mano ancha y fuerte durante unos instantes. Después pisó el acelerador a fondo y ella y Clint se perdieron en la carretera, en lo que sería el principio de unas largas, _largas_ vacaciones.

* * *

Hola!

No sé si alguien leerá jamás este fic x) pero igualmente si alguien ha llegado hasta el final espero que le haya gustado :) La verdad es que abrí el word sin estar muy segura de qué escribir exactamente pero al final no podía parar de hacerlo. Tenía un montón de escenas de Clint y Natasha en la cabeza, de su pasado en común...y esto es lo que salió. El Clint/Natasha es mi OTP, pero a ella la shippeo con todo el mundo xDDDD (literalmente) incluso tengo un Steve/Natasha que subiré más adelante.

Lo dicho, si alguien lo ha leído, le agradecería muchísimo su opinión. Gracias de antemano!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


	2. Parte II

Sé que pone que el fic está _completo _desde que subí la parte anterior. La razón es que entonces pensaba que lo estaba. Pero con el paso del tiempo y contestando reviews, empezó a ocurrirseme la posibilidad de hacer una segunda parte desde el punto de vista de **Clint** y compensaros un poco por trollearos en el final de la parte anterior xD con el cockblock de Tony. Así que 12.000 febriles palabras después... aquí estoy.

Más que una continuación, es la misma historia desde el punto de vista de Clint, rellenando todos los huecos que Natasha desconoce. Pero también retoma la historia desde el punto en que lo dejé en la primera parte ;)

Advierto que esta parte es NC-17 (aunque sólo al final). Dicho esto, muchas gracias por la gran acogida de la primera parte. No me lo esperaba!

Me callo ya, disfrutad de la lectura ;)!

* * *

**Lay me down (ii)**

Había un expediente sobre la mesa con el sello de S.H.I.E.L.D en la portada. Clint lo cogió y echó una ojeada a su siguiente misión. En la primera página, además de información personal que iba desde la fecha y lugar de nacimiento hasta el tipo de sangre de su objetivo, había una fotografía sujeta con un clip al portafolio.

La imagen mostraba el rostro de una mujer con poca nitidez, como si hubiesen ampliado el retrato excesivamente, descomponiendo su cara en un sinfín de píxeles borrosos. Además, la fotografía había sido realizada en movimiento. El pelo rojo de la joven se desdibujaba alrededor de su rostro, como una mancha de pintura que un pintor modernista hubiese salpicado sobre el lienzo con una brocha cargada de color carmín.

La piel de la mujer era pálida y ni la baja calidad de la imagen impedía que la atención del observador recayera sobre sus labios. Eran gruesos y sinuosos. El tipo de labios que hacen pensar en rincones oscuros, besos húmedos y dedos deslizándose bajo la ropa.

Clint no podía decir gran cosa de su mirada. La mujer de la imagen no miraba hacia la cámara, sino que tenía el rostro ligeramente ladeado, como si vigilara algo que quedaba a su izquierda. Parecía tranquila y concentrada, como si las cosas estuviesen saliendo exactamente como lo había planeado.

Sin duda eso no era del todo cierto, porque no dudaba que ella no contaba con el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D que la estaba vigilando y fotografiando en ese momento. Aunque con resultados dudosos, la verdad sea dicha.

Los ojos de Clint bajaron de la fotografía al expediente, donde la información sobre la mujer venía precedida por su alias.

**VIUDA NEGRA**, se leía en mayúsculas y negrita. Ató cabos con rapidez sin necesidad de leer su nombre real (Natalia Romanova) ni la agencia para la cual trabajaba (K.G.B.).

Clint había oído hablar de ella. En realidad, habían llegado a coincidir en una ocasión, aunque no se habían visto. Mientras Ojo de Halcón aguardaba en una azotea a que su objetivo saliera de un rascacielos de Riad, Arabia Saudí, había sido contactado por comunicador para recibir la noticia de que la misión se abortaba. El objetivo acababa de ser asesinado por una agente de la K.G.B. Creían que se trataba de La Viuda Negra.

Eso había sido más de dos años atrás, cuando la espía rusa comenzó a resultar familiar para los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D Era una luchadora experimentada, buena con las armas de fuego y muy camaleónica. Había desbaratado varias misiones de la agencia y neutralizado a más de un espía.

Era cuestión de tiempo que se convirtiese en un objetivo para S.H.I.E.L.D Y a juzgar por el hecho de que le encargaban la misión a él, a quien recurrían para trabajos rápidos, limpios y desde lejos, era una molestia de la que querían librarse cuanto antes.

Coulson carraspeó al cabo de unos instantes, cuando consideró que Clint ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para estudiar preliminarmente la situación.

—Llevamos meses vigilándola, pero no ha sido fácil —señaló, como disculpándose por la pésima calidad del resto de fotografías que contenía el portafolio. Todas a larga distancia, sin primeros planos, en movimiento y ligeramente borrosas.

Clint se limitó a mirarlo de forma inexpresiva. Era un hombre práctico y por lo general silencioso. Sólo hablaba cuando necesitaba información o tenía algo importante que decir.

—En los últimos meses la Viuda Negra ha interferido en varias de nuestras misiones. El director Furia considera que es un obstáculo que es necesario eliminar —prosiguió Coulson, acostumbrado a los silencios del agente —En el portafolio encontrarás información sobre su próxima misión. Tu objetivo es neutralizarla —Hizo una pausa, para asegurarse de que Ojo de Halcón le estaba prestando toda su atención. Él lo hacía, aunque ya sabía lo que el otro iba a decir —De manera definitiva.

A veces Clint encontraba la solemnidad de Coulson divertida. Nunca llamaba a las cosas por su nombre si podía evitarlo. Prefería utilizar eufemismos, toda una jerga ideada con la intención de deshumanizar la situación. Era parte de la psicología básica de la instrucción. Un agente nunca debía verse comprometido en su trabajo, ni implicarse emocionalmente con sus víctimas.

Por eso se había diseñado un pseudolenguaje para distanciar todo lo posible al agente del objetivo, al verdugo de la víctima. Era más fácil volarle la tapa de los sesos a alguien si pensabas en él como un blanco a eliminar y no como una persona con sentimientos y seres queridos. Si algo había aprendido Clint en sus años como agente era que hasta el más retorcido y enfermo psicópata tenía alguien en el mundo que lloraría su pérdida.

De vez en cuando, tras misiones especialmente complicadas, los agentes debían someterse a una evaluación psicológica para que alguien, hombre o mujer, con un diploma de Harvard y expresión condescendiente pero fría, juzgara si estaba preparado para otro encargo o por el contrario tenía serias posibilidades de perder la cabeza en las próximas 48 horas.

Clint detestaba las evaluaciones. Su trabajo no era agradable pero nunca lo ponía en duda. Si se planteara la moralidad de lo que hacía, si las razones de S.H.I.E.L.D eran legítimas, estaría perdido. Confiaba en la agencia, se contentaba con creer que trabajaba para los "buenos" y que con ello aportaba su grano de arena para que el mundo fuese un lugar mejor y más seguro.

Eso era suficiente para su higiene mental. El psicólogo de Harvard no tenía por qué saber que llevaba la cuenta de las personas a las que había quitado la vida y que de vez en cuando, en las noches en que el insomnio le atacaba, se preguntaba cuántos de ellos merecían realmente morir.

—Hemos recopilado toda la información que hemos podido sobre el objetivo, no es mucha. Pero sabemos que su siguiente misión la llevará a Copenhague. Cuando llegue a Dinamarca, tú ya estarás allí. Tienes tres horas y veinticinco minutos para estudiar el expediente. A las 6:50 p.m. un helicóptero estará esperándote en la pista. Buena suerte, agente Barton.

Clint lo despidió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y observó de nuevo la fotografía de la Viuda Negra. Sus ojos se detuvieron durante un instante más de la cuenta en la boca de la mujer. Después sacó la fotografía del expediente, la puso bocabajo sobre la mesa y se dispuso a estudiar a su objetivo.

* * *

Clint llegó a Copenhague un día antes que la espía rusa. Según el expediente que le habían facilitado, la Viuda Negra iba a infiltrarse en la delegación danesa de una empresa tecnológica que estaba trabajando en algún prototipo de superordenador que interesaba a la K.G.B.

Por el perfil psicológico de la mujer que contenía el expediente (poco preciso y lleno de generalidades ambiguas que el propio Clint podría hacer deducido por su historial), supuso que la agente Romanova reconocería el terreno antes de llevar a cabo su misión.

Esa sería su oportunidad de anticiparse y estudiarla.

En teoría, eliminarla sería sencillo. Si lo habían elegido a él para "neutralizarla de manera definitiva", era por su discreción. La mayoría de sus objetivos no se percataban de su presencia hasta que una de sus flechas se le clavaba en el cuerpo. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, la Viuda Negra desaparecería del mapa sin saber qué o quién había acabado con ella.

El problema era que no se trataba de un objetivo sencillo. Incluso para la agencia, Romanova era un gran enigma. No dejaba pistas ni supervivientes. Cambiaba de apariencia con facilidad y la K.G.B. la movía de un continente a otro continuamente.

Clint tenía poco material con el que trabajar, más allá del lugar y una estimación de la hora de su próxima misión.

Se preparó para una larga vigilancia. Buscó un lugar estratégico, en un edificio cercano a la empresa tecnológica, para establecer su base. Le fue fácil colarse sin ser visto y forzar la cerradura de la puerta metálica que daba a la azotea.

Aunque se había ganado el sobrenombre por su excelente vista, Clint utilizó unos prismáticos. Distinguir a una mujer que solamente había visto en fotografías borrosas entre los transeúntes que abarrotaban las calles del centro de Copenhague sería poco menos que imposible desde esas alturas.

Estaba acostumbrado a las largas vigilancias así que no se impacientó. Tenía la corazonada de que su objetivo aparecería tarde o temprano. Quizás la palabra adecuada sería certeza. Clint no creía en las corazonadas pero sí en su instinto.

La Viuda Negra no habría conseguido tal porcentaje de éxito en sus misiones sin preparar el terreno. Tampoco él.

Cuando ella apareció, la reconoció por su pelo. Una nota de color discordante entre la gente trajeada que poblaba la zona empresarial de la ciudad danesa. Fue como si alguien hubiese modificado la cromática de la fotografía a través de los prismáticos de Clint. De los distintos tonos de gris al rojo intenso de su cabellera.

No era el tipo de mujer que pasaba desapercibida, pero de no haber sido por el color de su pelo tal vez lo habría conseguido. Vestía un traje de raya diplomática y llevaba un maletín. Caminaba con el mismo ritmo apresurado que el resto de peatones y hablaba –o fingía hablar –a través de un móvil.

Cruzó el paso de cebra junto a un grupo poblado de gente de negocios. Clint comprendió de inmediato por qué había sido tan difícil conseguir fotografías suyas. Se mezclaba con su entorno con facilidad, del mismo modo que un camaleón adapta su piel para camuflarse.

Llegó a perderla de vista unos instantes, pero la localizó a tiempo para verla entrar en el edificio donde se encontraba el prototipo de superordenador. Clint vaciló unos instantes, preguntándose si su información sería incorrecta y si la Viuda Negra daría el golpe en ese momento, a plena luz del día, en lugar de a medianoche, como pensaba S.H.I.E.L.D

Lo dudaba. Seguramente quería estudiar el edificio desde dentro. La seguridad, los puntos ciegos de las cámaras, las salidas de emergencia. Quizás hacerse con los turnos de los guardias nocturnos y conseguir subrepticiamente alguna que otra tarjeta de acceso.

Por lo tanto, Clint decidió aguardar en lo alto de la azotea a que ella saliera. En caso de necesidad podría abatirla cuando lo hiciera, aunque eso echaría por tierra cualquier intento de eliminarla discretamente.

Tendría más oportunidades. Podría seguirla e interceptarla antes de que llegara al punto de encuentro en que algún enlace del K.G.B. la recogería y la sacaría del país sin dejar huella.

Veintidós minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos después Clint la vio aparecer de nuevo. Ya no llevaba su maletín ni hablaba por teléfono. Se preguntó si habría logrado conseguir el prototipo del superordenador y lo llevaría en un simple pendrive, oculto en algún bolsillo interno de su traje. Lo dudaba pero era una posibilidad que no podía desestimar, así que decidió seguirla.

Abandonó la azotea del edificio y bajó a la calle. La divisó justo cuando giraba una esquina, alejándose de la zona de oficinas.

La siguió a una distancia prudencial. Estuvo a punto de perderla en más de una ocasión, pero el color vivo de su pelo, destellando entre una masa de gente gris y sin rostro, lo mantuvo sobre su pista. Era como un localizador emitiendo una señal que solamente Ojo de Halcón podía oír.

La Viuda Negra se detuvo en un quiosco y compró una revista. Sonrió al quiosquero antes de renovar su camino. Clint vio que tenía una sonrisa agradable de dientes blancos.

Era una mujer hermosa y no dudaba que eso le resultaba de gran utilidad en su profesión. Nadie esperaba que tras ese rostro angelical y esas curvas se escondiera una espía capaz de matar a un hombre utilizando un solo dedo. Esa era una habilidad que no podía ser enseñada en ningún entrenamiento.

Según el informe, además era letal en el cuerpo a cuerpo, experta en artes marciales.

Para el ojo experto, había algo en su caminar fluido, en sus movimientos precisos, que delataba su cualidad de luchadora. Llevaba tacones pero andaba con la misma soltura que Ojo de Halcón en sus botas militares.

Al cruzar un paso de peatones, el maletín de un empresario golpeó ligeramente el hombro de una mujer que llevaba un vaso de cartón relleno de café en las manos. La Viuda Negra esquivó el líquido de manera tan instintiva que sólo Clint se dio cuenta de que debería haberla alcanzado. Se deslizó hacia un lado rápidamente y acto seguido giró para sortear a una pareja que parecía enzarzada en una discusión. Llegó a la acera antes de que el ejecutivo hubiese tenido tiempo siquiera de disculparse con la mujer aficionada al café.

Clint la siguió cuando el contador de semáforo indicaba que sólo quedaban tres segundos antes de que la luz verde se iluminara para los conductores. Al fondo de la calle estaba el famoso Faelledparken y la Viuda Negra se encaminó hacia él.

Hacía un día soleado y el parque estaba lleno de gente haciendo footing y de empresarios comiendo un sándwich aprovechando sus descansos. La espía se mezcló con ellos y se adentró en las veredas sombreadas por hayas hasta encontrar un banco de madera que estaba vacío. Se sentó allí y abrió la revista que había comprado, depositándola sobre sus rodillas.

Sin embargo, no le prestó atención y sacó un móvil del bolsillo de su traje. No realizó ninguna llamada pero pulsó un par de teclas y observó la pantalla durante unos minutos. Clint suponía que estaba revisando la información que había obtenido en su visita al edificio de la empresa tecnológica. Pasados seis minutos, consultó su reloj.

Cerró la revista, guardó el móvil y se puso en pie. Clint salió de detrás del árbol en el que se había apoyado para seguirla a varios metros de distancia.

Los rayos de luz que se colaba entre el ramaje de las hayas hicieron que Ojo de Halcón entrecerrara los ojos, a pesar de las gafas de sol. A pesar de ello no perdió de vista su objetivo en ningún momento.

Al fondo del camino de gravilla se encontraba un puesto de comida y helados. Además del vendedor, había un hombre vestido de negro qué observaba el cartel con los precios. La Viuda Negra se detuvo a su lado.

Todo sucedió con mucha rapidez pero Clint captó el intercambio. El hombre arrojó algo a la papelera que había junto al puesto e hizo un breve asentimiento, a modo de despedida. La rusa no respondió pero lo observó de soslayo.

Él se dio media vuelta y arrolló accidentalmente a un niño al que el vendedor acababa de dar un helado. El cucurucho relleno de vainilla y chocolate cayó sobre la gravilla.

Sin embargo, el hombre de negro no se inmutó. Observó con frialdad el helado destrozado, el puchero del pequeño, y prosiguió su camino.

Clint se dio cuenta de que era un enlace de la K.G.B. Había arrojado a la papelera algo que la Viuda Negra debía recoger. Sin embargo, ella no lo hizo de inmediato.

En su lugar se acuclilló frente al niño que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le dijo algo que Clint no pudo escuchar y señaló el puesto de helados. Él asintió, con el labio inferior tembloroso.

La mujer se incorporó, habló con el vendedor y le dio un billete. Al instante, el hombre le sirvió un helado, igual al que se derretía en el suelo. La Viuda Negra se lo entregó al niño, que dejó de llorar en el acto. Habló con ella, posiblemente para darle las gracias. La rusa se limitó a sonreír y le pasó una mano por el pelo rubio y rizado.

Fue un gesto breve y un poco torpe, como si no estuviese acostumbrada a tratar con niños, o tal vez al contacto físico que no consistiera en un intercambio de puñetazos. Hubo algo en esa simple caricia, en la manera casi tímida en que ella retiró la mano, que produjo la sombra de un escalofrío en Ojo de Halcón.

Un cosquilleo subiendo por la espalda, un espasmo contenido, como cuando te despiertas de un sueño en el que sientes que te estás cayendo. Era como si alguien hubiera cambiado las normas del juego cuando Clint estaba a punto de ganarlo.

No importó que acto seguido la Viuda Negra arrojara su revista a la papelera y extrajera con discreción el papel arrugado que el otro espía había depositado allí para que ella lo tomara. No importó porque ese gesto, tan insignificante en comparación con las cosas que Clint leyó en su expediente, había sido suficiente para que la mujer rompiera a patadas el molde de _objetivo militar _que tan cuidadosamente habían inculcado en su mente de agente de S.H.I.E.L.D

El contraste entre la indiferente frialdad del otro agente ruso y la incómoda dulzura de Romanova ante el niño del helado había descolocado a Ojo de Halcón. El hombre de negro era el tipo de objetivo que estaba acostumbrado a abatir sin hacer preguntas.

Era el tipo de persona que tampoco las haría. Un asesino, un espía, un instrumento. Tal vez creía trabajar para los buenos como Clint lo hacía, tal vez no. Pero estaba claro que era eficaz en su trabajo y no tenía remordimientos. No se permitía sentimientos que le desviaran ni siquiera momentáneamente de su misión.

Había recibido órdenes de contactar con la Viuda Negra y lo había hecho. Para cuando llegara a su punto de encuentro, habría olvidado por completo al niño cuyo helado había enviado al suelo. No le había dedicado un pensamiento ni siquiera cuando lo tuvo delante.

La Viuda Negra sí lo había hecho. Y aunque se tratara de una agente letal a quien todo indicaba que nunca le había temblado la mano al acabar con un objetivo, ella _había visto_ al niño.

Eso significaba algo, aunque Clint no sabía qué. Sin embargo intuía que sería algo que haría que las noches en que no podía dormir preguntándose si el objetivo a quien había neutralizado merecía morir o no, se multiplicaran.

* * *

Los oídos de Clint zumbaban a causa de los golpes recibidos. Su respiración era agitada. Había sangre en la mano izquierda empapando sus dactileras. No era suya.

Pertenecía a la mujer que tenía inmovilizada y a la que apuntaba con su arco. La punta de su flecha astada proyectaba una sombra entre las cejas, casi negras en la oscuridad, de la espía.

Ojo de Halcón podía oír los latidos acelerados del corazón de la mujer, golpeando la tela elástica del traje de camuflaje. O tal vez lo que escuchaba eran los suyos.

La pelea había sido dura pero había logrado reducir a la Viuda Negra. Había ayudado el que hubiera logrado herirla en el brazo antes de enfrentarse a ella cuerpo a cuerpo.

La rusa lo había obligado a bajar de su posición segura y buscarla en las distancias cortas, forzándolo así a desperdiciar su principal ventaja. Sin embargo, ese movimiento también había contribuido a debilitarla pues había perdido bastante sangre por la herida de flecha mientras jugaban al ratón y al gato. Posiblemente esa era la única razón por la que era Ojo de Halcón quien tenía la vida de la Viuda Negra en sus manos y no al revés.

Ahora sólo debía soltar la flecha. Abrir la mano y dejar que la saeta se hundiera en su objetivo. Era un movimiento sencillo. Apenas requería energía y ningún esfuerzo. Algo tan simple como estirar los dedos. Un segundo y todo habría acabado para las dos.

Ella estaría muerta. Él habría cumplido su misión y podría regresar a casa. Aquello era lo correcto. Al menos era para lo que lo habían enviado. Por eso la había seguido a lo largo de ese día, hasta que ella cogió un taxi y Clint decidió regresar a la azotea del edificio vecino a montar guardia esperando que apareciera con la oscuridad de la noche.

Podía hacerlo. Lo había hecho muchas veces. No todas sus misiones consistían en "neutralizar" objetivos pero en muchas resultaba necesario. Estaba preparado para ello. Alguien debía ensuciarse las manos para que muchos otros pudieran mantenerlas limpias.

La Viuda Negra era una asesina experimentada. Había acabado con varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Si fuese ella la que lo tuviese a su merced, no dudaría en apretar el gatillo.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en bola de vainilla y chocolate derritiéndose sobre la gravilla del parque. La sonrisa que le dedicó al niño. Su mano, la mano que tantas vidas habría arrebatado, enredándose torpemente en rizos dorados.

Tal vez, después de todo, no se merecía eso. Quizás él no era nadie para juzgarla. O a lo mejor se trataba de que ella lo había seducido sin siquiera pretenderlo.

No allí, en ese baño en penumbra, entre golpes y disparos, sino a lo largo de ese día, cuando caminaba por las calles sin saber que él la seguía. Posiblemente había caído en la trampa más vieja del mundo.

En ese momento, ella abrió los ojos que había cerrado momentos atrás, aceptando la inevitabilidad de su muerte. Buscó la mirada de Clint y él pudo ver la confusión en sus ojos azules, oscurecidos por las sombras en las que no conseguía penetrar la luz de emergencia de los aseos. Se preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo, por qué él no la había matado ya.

Ojo de Halcón tensó aún más la cuerda y apretó los labios, sermoneándose interiormente.

"_Suelta la maldita flecha. Termina el trabajo_".

Si no lo hacía, tenía dos posibilidades: la primera, acabar muerto a manos de la rusa; la segunda, salir con vida pero convertirse en un traidor para S.H.I.E.L.D. Aunque quizás había una tercera salida: tal vez podría dejarla huir, regresar a la agencia y decir que se le había escapado. No tenían razones para dudar de su palabra. Hasta la fecha su hoja de servicios era impecable.

Pero con eso sólo ganaría tiempo, porque entonces enviarían a otro. A alguien con menos escrúpulos que él que la mataría o moriría en el intento. Si su sustituto fallaba, entonces habría otro. Así hasta que tarde o temprano la Viuda Negra fuese historia. ¿Era esa, realmente, una opción? ¿Si él no podía matarla, dejaría que otro lo hiciera?

Clint notaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo en dolorosa tensión. Los dedos con los que sostenía el arco cosquilleaban. El corazón le palpitaba tan rápido, que estaba seguro de que de vez en cuando se saltaba algún latido.

Miró a la espía unos segundos más, buscando una respuesta. Pero quien le devolvió la mirada no fue un objetivo militar sobre el que había leído un informe, fue _ella_. Natalia Romanova, alias la Viuda Negra.

Y había algo allí, en lo más hondo de sus ojos, que le hizo tomar su decisión.

Fue la corazonada, no, la certeza (porque Clint no creía en corazonadas pero sí en su instinto) de que la Viuda Negra era una _igual_. Que había un vínculo que no alcanzaba a comprender entre ellos. Que de alguna manera, matarla a ella sería como matarse a sí mismo.

Porque había dos tipos de asesinos en el mundo de las agencias de inteligencia secreta.

Los hombres de negro que golpeaban accidentalmente el helado de un niño, no se detenían y proseguían con su misión. Y los que hacían un alto en el camino para comprarle otro helado y acariciarle el pelo, antes de cumplir su cometido.

Clint quería creer que él era del segundo tipo. Y a su manera, esa diferencia significa algo. Era lo que le permitía dormir por las noches. No todas, pero sí la mayoría. Era lo que hacía que lograra superar todas las evaluaciones psicológicas y mantener la cordura.

Sospechaba que esa mujer era como él, aunque aún no lo sabía.

Fue eso lo que hizo que reconociera la decisión que había tomado desde el primer segundo en que colocó esa última flecha en su arco. No podía matarla.

_No quería_.

Antes de que ella pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, Clint retiró el arco y la golpeó con fuerza en la mandíbula, dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

Cuando Clint era pequeño y quería que sus padres le dieran permiso para algo (ir al cine al aire libre, una excursión del colegio, dormir en casa de un amigo) sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. No tenía que pedírselo a ambos: eso no daría resultado.

Su padre siempre decía que no a todo de manera automática, así que Clint aprendió a dar un rodeo para conseguir lo que deseaba. El rodeo consistía en pedir permiso a su madre. Si lograba convencerla, ella ser encargaría de disuadir a su marido.

En S.H.I.E.L.D las cosas funcionaban igual. Furia se negaría completamente a considerar la propuesta de Clint sobre la Viuda Negra, pero si lograba convencer a Coulson… él persuadiría al director.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que propones, Barton?

Coulson lo observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, imperturbable. Era una persona asertiva y difícil de impresionar. Siempre mantenía su tono diplomático, incluso en situaciones de tensión. Eso había sido motivo de varias bromas entre los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Se rumoreaba que Nick Furia había sonreído alguna vez en los años 70 y que quizás Coulson había perdido los papeles en alguna ocasión por algo absurdo, como su perro meándose encima del sofá o descubrir una mosca flotando en su sopa.

Sin embargo, esa vez parecía decidido mantener la compostura. Se sentaba recto en la silla, con expresión distante pero amable y ni una arruga en la corbata. La única muestra que daba de que la situación era irregular y se saltaba de todas las maneras conocidas el protocolo de actuación, eran las miradas furtivas que lanzaba de vez en cuando a la Viuda Negra, inconsciente y esposada de pies y manos a una camilla con correas y sujeciones múltiples, en la celda de seguridad que sólo un cristal blindado separaba de la sala en la que se encontraban.

—Propongo que la reclutemos —expuso Clint, con el tono inexpresivo que acostumbraba a utilizar. Debía tener mucho cuidado a la hora de plantear su propuesta. Era de vital importancia que pareciera una proposición de negocios beneficiosa para la agencia y no un acto de rebeldía que pusiera en duda su profesionalidad si quería que la Viuda Negra y él salieran bien parados de esa situación —Es una agente excepcional. Tiene información que podría resultarnos útil. Sus habilidades son…

—Conozco sus habilidades —le interrumpió Coulson, pero no había sequedad en su tono. Parecía pensativo, como si se planteara las posibilidades de la oferta que tenía ante sí —No hay duda de que podría resultar muy valiosa para S.H.I.E.L.D pero ¿cómo sabríamos que podemos confiar en ella?

—No le dejaremos otra opción —respondió Clint con seguridad. Era algo que había pensado desde todos los ángulos posibles en el largo viaje de avión desde Dinamarca a Nueva York. La había observado, maniatada e inconsciente, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y la melena roja oscilando sobre su pecho, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría ella. Aún dormida mantenía el gesto frío y determinado. Aunque el ceño se había suavizado, la forma de su boca denotaba obstinación. Parecía una persona completamente diferente de la que había sonreído al niño del helado.

Para que el plan que Clint había elaborado tuviera éxito, era necesario que ella aceptara formar parte de él. El problema era que no iba a pedirle permiso. Confiaba en que Romanova viera la ventaja de la situación. Estaba seguro de que era el tipo de persona que siempre caía de pie. Una superviviente.

Si jugaba bien sus cartas, cada pieza empujaría a la siguiente como fichas de dominó. Él convencería a Coulson. Coulson a Furia. Y Furia a la Viuda Negra. Pero para eso, los beneficios de reclutarla debían compensar los riesgos.

—Haremos correr el rumor de que ha desertado —expuso Clint —La K.G.B. la considerará una traidora. No tendrá a donde volver. En esa situación, S.H.I.E.L.D será su única salida. Si nos traiciona, estará sola y en el punto de mira de las agencias de inteligencia secreta más importantes del planeta.

No era un seguro incuestionable, pero sí lo bastante jugoso para considerar la opción de reclutarla. En cuanto a ella, si quería vivir no tendría más opción que cambiar de bando. Nunca podría regresar a la K.G.B. si creían que había desertado.

—Pensaré en tu propuesta, agente Barton —concedió el agente especial tras un silencio reflexivo.

Coulson era una persona muy diplomática pero Clint sabía que no estaba dándole largas. El hecho de que no desarmara su propuesta en el acto aduciendo la docena de razones por las que contratar a una famosa agente de la K.G.B. suponía una amenaza para la seguridad nacional, era, bajo todo punto de vista, una buena señal.

Si lograba convencerlo, lo habría conseguido. Él sabía cómo lidiar con Furia. Quizás fuera el Director el que daba las órdenes pero Coulson era su hombre de confianza y valoraba mucho su opinión.

La mano derecha de Furia se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida. Abrió la puerta en silencio, pero en el último momento pareció cambiar de idea y se volvió hacia Clint.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Barton?

El hecho de que lo llamara directamente por su apellido, sin poner el "agente" delante, hizo que adivinara lo que iba a preguntarle. No se trataba de una pregunta profesional.

Clint asintió sin separar los labios. Coulson había escuchado su propuesta, se merecía una pregunta.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué tomarte tantas molestias con ella?

Lo observaba con la intensidad de quien intenta leer un rostro escrito en un idioma que desconoce. En todos los años en los que había trabajado juntos, Clint nunca se había saltado el protocolo. Había cumplido con su deber sin hacer preguntas, había seguido sus órdenes sin cuestionarlas. Siempre había sido predecible. Hasta esa misión, hasta Copenhague. Hasta la Viuda Negra.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Clint no creía en las corazonadas, pero sí en su instinto. Una corazonada era una creencia ilógica basada en algo irracional. En cambio el instinto era real, algo elemental, primitivo, común a todas las especies. Un sistema natural necesario para la supervivencia.

Su instinto había reconocido algo en esa mujer mientras la apuntaba con su arco y miraba fijamente sus ojos, claros como aguas tropicales pero sin dejar ver sus profundidades. Algo que Clint no podía definir. Algo que había conectado con él a un nivel en que nada ni nadie lo había hecho. Pero, ¿cómo podía decirle explicarle eso a Coulson?

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente. Y era cierto, o no.

Coulson asintió, casi como si hubiese esperado esa respuesta.

—Espero que merezca la pena —dijo, y tras despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza, abandonó la sala.

Clint no se movió hasta que dejó de escuchar sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo de la cárcel de seguridad en la que se encontraban. Entonces se volvió y miró a la Viuda Negra a través del cristal blindado que los separaba.

Ella dormía, ajena a todo. Ajena a que Clint le había curado la herida de flecha, la había cargado al hombro, la había introducido en uno de los aviones militares de S.H.I.E.L.D y la había llevado hasta allí. Ajena a que se había jugado todo ante la agencia por traerla y proponer que la reclutaran.

¿Merecería esa desconocida todo el esfuerzo? Una vez más, su instinto le dijo a Clint Barton que sí.

* * *

Unos días después de la reunión con Coulson, trasladaron a la espía rusa a una celda de Seguridad 3 y dejaron de suministrarle sedantes. Entonces Clint pidió permiso para visitarla y le fue concedido.

La Viuda Negra, en latín _Latrodectus mactans, _era una de las variedades de araña más venenosas. Al principio podías no notar su picadura, percibías apenas un pinchazo, pero a la media hora el veneno se había extendido por tu cuerpo e incluso podía llegar a resultar mortal si no se trataba a tiempo.

Cazaba tejiendo una telaraña con la que enredaba a sus víctimas antes de acercarse y asestarles el mordisco final. Su mayor distintivo era la mancha roja con forma de reloj de arena en su abdomen, resaltando sobre el color negro de su cuerpo.

Clint podía comprender por qué Romanova había recibido ese alias. El pelo rojo, el traje negro. La trampa mortal que tejía alrededor de ti antes de que te dieras cuenta…

Y ahí se encontraba, de pie, esperándole en el centro de la celda. Estaba descalza y llevaba un informe camisón gris bajo el que, pese a todo, se insinuaban sus curvas. Por un instante, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Clint intuyó en ella un momento de vulnerabilidad. Estaba desorientada tras pasar días sedadas. Lo último que recordaría era a él, apuntándola con el arco. Y ahora, una semana después de aquello, despertaba en una celda, sola.

Sin embargo, esa breve grieta en su armadura de espía rusa se selló pronto y adoptó otra actitud. Clint sabía que estaba calibrándolo, pensando en que cómo utilizarlo para escapar de allí. Le hizo algunas preguntas: dónde estoy, qué vais a hacer conmigo, quién eres. Y entonces, ante las respuestas crípticas de Clint, replanteó su estrategia.

Él lo percibió por el cambio en su lenguaje corporal. Romanova empezó a tejer su telaraña: elevó los hombros y el pecho, ladeó la cabeza, dejando que la melena le acariciara un hombro, y se acercó a él hasta que sólo les separaron los barrotes. Su actitud era seductora pero Clint podía percibir sus ojos analizándolo todo rápidamente, entre caídas de pestañas y lentos parpadeos. Estaba buscando alguna llave o tarjeta para escapar de su celda. Si la encontraba, no dudaría en intentar noquearlo y salir de allí.

No encontró nada y eso pareció decepcionarla. Abandonó en el acto su pose y retrocedió unos pasos, regresando a la frialdad inicial. Clint casi pudo sentir los hilos de su telaraña aflojándose y dejándole ir. Pero no iba retirarse sin al menos un intento.

—¿Por qué me perdonaste la vida? —disparó.

Otra vez esa pregunta. Y esta vez silencio. Clint se limitó a sonreír y se marchó, dejándola de nuevo a solas.

* * *

Una semana después llamaron a Clint a la sala de operaciones. Cuando entró, el director de S.H.I.E.L.D y sus dos agentes de confianza estaban allí.

Coulson, con su habitual semblante cordial y con las manos enlazadas frente al cuerpo. Hill, con las manos a la espalda, en pose militar. Entre ellos se erguía Furia, con expresión hostil, los brazos cruzados y su único ojo vibrándole en la cuenca con potencia suficiente para incendiar la telaraña de expedientes, mapas y fotografías de la Viuda Negra que cubrían la mesa de operaciones.

Esperó a que Ojo de Halcón cerrara las puertas para señalarlo con un dedo acusador y decir con tono perentorio: —Si esto sale mal, tú serás el responsable.

El director de la agencia era un tipo duro. Nadie quería cabrearlo y Clint acababa de hacerlo, así que se limitó a asentir silenciosamente. Había imaginado algo así. En realidad, según descubrió en ese momento, nunca se había planteado qué haría si se negaba a reclutar a Romanova. Nunca fue una opción en la que se permitiera pensar.

Después de la admonitoria frase de Furia, Coulson y Hill le expusieron los detalles del reclutamiento de la Viuda Negra. Jerga legal, contratos, fases del "proyecto". En resumidas cuentas, tras un entrenamiento básico, le encargarían misiones, pero nunca sola.

Ya que la idea había sido de Clint, consideraron oportuno que él la "tutelara", dijo Coulson. En realidad querían que la vigilara. Furia intervino para dejarle muy claro que si ella escapaba, lo responsabilizaría de ello y lo enviaría a buscarla y acabar con ella de manera definitiva.

O sería acusado de traición. Eso último no lo dijo en voz alta, pero Ojo de Halcón sabía leer entre líneas.

Le parecía justo. Le fue sencillo no exteriorizar el alivio que sentía, porque en el fondo, todavía había una parte de él que no se atrevía a respirar del todo. La Viuda Negra aún no había dado su opinión sobre todo ese asunto.

Le hicieron la propuesta a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Furia y Coulson entraron en la celda mientras ella aún dormía, como si quisieran recordarle que estaba a su completa merced. Clint se limitó a esperar fuera, observando todo a través de los cristales de sus gafas de sol.

Notaba su cuerpo tenso, las mandíbulas rígidas y los labios apretados en una línea. Romanova escuchó atentamente el acuerdo que Coulson le ofrecía. Después Furia le dejó muy claro que no tenía alternativa y le advirtió que si trataba de escapar, enviarían a Clint a acabar con ella.

Al oír eso, la Viuda Negra lo miró. Aunque llevaba las gafas puestas, casi sintió su mirada atravesando el cristal, la carne y el hueso y buscando dentro de él. Estudiándolo, valorando si acabaría con ella si huía. Preguntándose por qué no la había matado ya.

Finalmente Romanova apartó la mirada de él y la fijó en Coulson y Furia. Simplemente dijo _acepto _y entonces, sólo entonces, Clint se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

* * *

La fase de "entrenamiento" de Romanova duró semanas. Entre otras cosas, crearon una nueva identidad para ella americanizando su nombre. Natalia pasó a ser Natasha y Romanova se convirtió en Romanoff. Pero su alias permaneció intacto. Se había ganado su sobrenombre a pulso y S.H.I.E.L.D no tenía intención de esconder que antes había pertenecido a la K.G.B, sino todo lo contrario.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Clint apenas la vio. Se limitó a observarla desde lejos en el comedor de la agencia o en la sala de entrenamiento. Algunos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D se habían ofrecido voluntarios para entrenar con ella. Todos habían acabado doloridos o con dificultades para moverse durante un par de días.

También era una gran tiradora. En el recinto de tiro de la base había blancos móviles que ella abatía con una puntería que igualaba a la de Clint con el arco.

Sus habilidades eran incuestionables, pero no se relacionaba con sus nuevos compañeros. Solía comer en una mesa apartada, perdida en sus pensamientos. No se mostraba abiertamente hostil pero tampoco sociable. Era evidente que no estaba allí para hacer amigos.

De cualquier modo, nadie intentó acercarse a ella. Tampoco lo hizo Clint.

La observaba en la distancia, dejando que se adaptara. Sentía que conocía a esa mujer de un modo que a ella no le habría gustado. No necesitaba acercarse para saberlo. No necesitaba ser su amigo para sentir que había un vínculo entre ellos, una familiaridad instintiva que no podía explicar.

A veces sospechaba que la Viuda Negra también lo sabía por la manera en que siempre descubría que estaba mirándola. Podía tener los ojos de todo S.H.I.E.L.D sobre ella, pero su mirada lo encontraba a él continuamente.

Entonces mantenían el contacto visual durante unos segundos, y no era incómodo ni invasivo. Era un intercambio de esa energía, de esa tensión que pulsaba entre ellos. Después ella –siempre era ella –apartaba la mirada y Clint descubría una vez más que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

* * *

Cuando Furia consideró que ya estaba preparada, les asignó la primera misión. El director se encargó personalmente de informar a Ojo de Halcón, lo cual era poco habitual.

—Intentará huir —le advirtió Furia —A la menor oportunidad escapará y te dejará en la estacada, agente Barton.

Clint sospechaba que si le había informado de la asignación en persona había sido sólo para poder advertirle. Cuando Nick Furia decía algo, la gente solía aceptarlo como una verdad incuestionable. Esa vez, Ojo de Halcón no lo hizo.

Sabía que si tenía la oportunidad Natalia Romanova intentaría huir, hasta ahí estaban de acuerdo. Pero también sabía que no llegaría a hacerlo. Lo sabía, del mismo modo que conocía el momento exacto en que soltar la flecha para habiendo calculado la distancia, la resistencia del viento y la inercia del movimiento de su objetivo.

Si alguien sostenía una viuda negra en la palma de la mano, era muy probable que se llevara un mordisco doble y una nada desdeñable dosis de veneno. Era más que probable, era casi indudable.

Sin embargo, Clint estaba seguro de que no le picaría.

No era una corazonada, porque Ojo de Halcón no creía en las corazonadas, era su instinto.

* * *

Durante su primera misión, la Viuda Negra tuvo la ocasión ideal para abandonarlo a una muerte casi segura y desaparecer con un arma biológica por la que le pagarían millones. Cuando llegó su oportunidad, la vida de Clint pendía de la fuerza que era capaz de ejercer con la yema de los dedos de una mano sobre el asidero de la pared de un tren que viajaba a más de 200 kilómetros por hora.

Él la llamó. La llamó tres veces por su nombre. Ni Viuda Negra, ni Romanova. Ni siquiera Natalia. La llamó Natasha. No lo hizo de manera consciente, simplemente lo hizo.

Y ella respondió a su llamada. Lo miró a los ojos, arrodillada sobre la cubierta del vagón, y por un instante las palabras de Furia resonaron en la mente de Clint por encima del sonido del viento que bombardeaba sus oídos.

"_Intentará huir. A la menor oportunidad escapará y te dejará en la estacada, agente Barton_".

Por primera vez desde que decidió perdonarle la vida, Clint sintió dudas. Pero entonces, Natasha se tumbó sobre el techo del tren, alargó un brazo y lo agarró por encima del codo. Él se aferró a su mano con fuerza y en ese instante sintió, como un círculo que se cierra, que ella nunca más volvería a intentar huir. Que ellos dos nunca volverían a separarse.

Sonriendo, le tendió la mano, la misma con la con la que se había aferrado a la vida, y la Viuda Negra la estrechó.

—Bienvenida a S.H.I.E.L.D, Natasha —le gritó, por encima del viento.

* * *

Hasta que le asignaron como misión de "tutelar" a Natasha durante su inserción como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, Clint solía trabajar solo. No tenía problemas en coordinarse con otros compañeros cuando era necesario, pero su perfil solía conllevar largas vigilancias y trabajos solitarios.

No obstante, acostumbrarse a trabajar con Natasha fue asombrosamente fácil. Durante casi un año, Clint y ella formaron una pareja mortífera que llevó a cabo exitosamente docenas de misiones para S.H.I.E.L.D. Él era letal es las distancias largas, ella en las cortas. Se coordinaban como si hubiesen sido adiestrados juntos y se entendían sin necesidad de palabras. Una mirada, un gesto, era suficiente para reajustar su plan.

Habían ideado su propio lenguaje y se comprendían a la perfección, tanto de servicio como de permiso. Clint sabía que cuando Natasha rehuía el contacto visual significaba que estaba malhumorada. Si no perdía el apetito podía tratarse de cualquier cosa sin importancia como que Coulson había vuelto a asignarles una misión en algún país tropical (el calor húmedo la agotaba y la ponía irritable) o que Clint había previsto muchos de sus ataques en el último entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Si perdía el apetito, se trataba de algo serio. Clint había aprendido que remover la comida en su plato, desplazándola de un lado a otro y desmenuzando un mendrugo de pan, significaba remordimientos en el idioma de la Viuda Negra.

A veces sus misiones los llevaban a localizaciones en las que había estado cuando trabajaba para la K.G.B. e incluso en más de una ocasión tuvieron que solucionar algunos problemas para la agencia que ella había ayudado a crear. Natasha se mostraba especialmente silenciosa y concentrada en esas asignaciones y cuando regresaban a la base, se marchaba a entrenar a solas.

Él nunca le hacía preguntas al respecto y se limitaba a esperar a que ella decidiera contarle qué le pasaba por la mente. Una noche, después de regresar de Budapest (una misión infernal en la que Clint llegó a pensar que los dos morirían), Natasha empezó a hablar de su pasado frente a dos cervezas frescas y una bandeja de patatas fritas. Le contó cosas que había hecho y de las que se arrepentía.

Clint había leído algunas de ellas en el expediente que le entregaron cuando le ordenaron matarla pero no dijo nada. Escuchó en silencio y cuando ella terminó, le dijo que ya no era esa persona. Ahora bebía cerveza en vez de vozka, usaba semiautomáticas americanas en lugar de Makarovs y era aficionada a los Giants. Incluso era capaz de comerse los perritos calientes del Papaya's Dog en Midtown West, tan picantes que hacían que a Clint se le saltaran las lágrimas.

Eso logró que ella rememorara la primera vez que los habían probado, cuando Clint se había puesto rojo como la grana después de tragar un bocado y se había bebido su refresco tamaño grande además del de Natasha para luego comerse todo el pan de la bandeja intentando contener las lágrimas. Con eso la nube de oscuridad abandonó su rostro, su ceño se relajó y su sonrisa salió a pasear. Miró a Clint con agradecimiento, lo que no impidió que siguiera tomándole el pelo porque se pasó los tres días siguientes bebiendo cantidades ingentes de líquidos y apretando la lengua contra el paladar.

Clint dejó que se metiera con él, esbozando una sonrisa en la que casi no asomaban sus dientes, sin quejarse cuando ella se comió su parte de la ración de patatas. Y de algún modo ese día inauguraron una tradición.

Después de una misión especialmente complicada o cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir, solían reunirse en el mismo antro (un tugurio de Brooklyn llamado Hurley's en el que siempre sonaba Johnny Cash y servían las patatas fritas más grasientas del mundo), a beber cerveza y matar viejos fantasmas entre trago y trago.

Con el tiempo desarrollaron otras rutinas. En su tiempo libre iban a partidos de los Giants, al Hurley's o a jugar al billar. Clint se negó a volver a probar nada del Papaya's Dog y durante un tiempo sustituyeron los perritos calientes por comida china.

Había una mesa del comedor de la base de la agencia en Nueva York que parecía tener su nombre escrito. Siempre se sentaban allí, los dos juntos, y el resto de compañeros se mantenían alejados, incluso cuando ellos estaban ausentes.

De vez en cuando Natasha le preguntaba por qué la había salvado y Clint se limitaba a sonreír o a cambiar de tema. Porque ella no estaba preparada para saberlo.

Clint era una persona contenida, Natasha era fría. Mientras él se limitaba a guardar sus emociones para sí mismo, la Viuda Negra parecía insensible la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin embargo estaba ahí, esa corriente casi eléctrica fluyendo entre ambos y los dos eran muy conscientes de ella, pero Clint no quería dar pasos en falso ni interferir en su camino. Natasha se estaba reconstruyendo a sí misma y sabía que, si daba el 100% en cada misión, no era sólo porque fuera una gran profesional sino porque quería demostrarle algo a S.H.I.E.L.D, a Furia e incluso tal vez a sí misma.

Su luna de miel duró un año, hasta que Furia lo hizo llamar un día. Le pidió una evaluación sobre Natasha, pese a que durante todo ese tiempo había realizado un informe tras cada misión, valorando su desempeño. Clint intuyó que él y Coulson habían decidido que Natasha había superado la fase dos del proyecto y se había ganado los galones: sería una agente de pleno derecho en S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Creo que podemos afirmar que tu proyecto ha sido un éxito —declaró Coulson, confirmando sus sospechas.

Durante todo ese tiempo, el agente especial solía referirse a la Viuda Negra como "el proyecto" de Clint. De alguna manera eso denotaba su responsabilidad en el plan de convertirla en un activo de S.H.I.E.L.D pero también establecía un vínculo entre ellos. Era el deber de Clint guiarla y protegerla, y después de un año guardándose las espaldas y compartiendo prácticamente las 24 horas del día, la idea de que los separaran le producía un extraño amargor en el estómago. Era una sensación de desposesión, de pérdida, como si le hubiesen cortado la mano derecha y ahora tuviera que aprender a escribir con la izquierda. Sólo que había sido zurdo toda la vida, hasta que la conoció a ella.

Sin embargo, eso significa que hasta Furia había llegado a confiar en ella. Natasha se había ganado a pulso ser una agente de pleno derecho. Se podría decir que la habían ascendido y Clint sabía que eso era importante para ella.

Así que esperó fuera mientras le daban la noticia, con intención de felicitarla cuando saliera. Pero Natasha no lo miró cuando abandonó la sala de operaciones. No sólo rehuyó el contacto visual sino que todo su lenguaje corporal emitía señales disuasorias indicándole que mantuviera la distancia. Si hubiesen estado en el comedor, Clint sospechaba que ella no se habría limitado a perder el apetito sino que le hubiese vaciado el plato encima.

Natasha estaba, por primera vez desde que la conocía, furiosa. Clint la había visto malhumorada antes, incluso molesta (aunque jamás con él), pero nunca enfadada. No había rastro de su frialdad habitual, esa que emanaba de dentro, forjada en el invierno de Siberia. En su lugar había una frialdad impostada, como un montón de nieve arrojado sobre una hoguera, logrando multiplicar las señales de humo.

Clint las interpretó y descubrió que, a su manera, Natasha también odiaba que los hubiesen separado.

—Da igual que trabajemos por separado. Siempre seré tu compañero —dijo él.

Y Natasha se aflojó. La nieve se derritió, apagando los últimos rescoldos y sólo quedó una muda tristeza, estoica y honda. Ese día, Clint le hizo una promesa que no tenía nada que ver con el Proyecto Viuda Negra, y la cumplió.

Viajaron a puntas opuestas del mundo, pasaron días e incluso semanas sin verse, pero siempre mantuvieron el contacto. Se llamaban a menudo, durante las largas vigilancias o las noches de insomnio de uno que coincidían con la comida del otro. Sus conversaciones no eran largas y, a menudo, entre frases y frase había silencios que no resultaban incómodos porque escuchar la respiración del otro les producía la ilusión de que, pese a los kilómetros de distancia, estaban juntos.

A veces, cuando el silencio se volvía triste, Clint hablaba.

—Echo de menos Nueva York —decía. Porque Nueva York se había convertido en el nuevo alias de la Viuda Negra cuando estaban lejos. Nueva York significaba _ella_, significaba volver a verla —Hasta tengo ganas de probar de nuevo los perritos calientes del Papaya's Dog.

Era automático: la risa de Natasha se colaba por el auricular y rebotaba hasta el espacio, donde un satélite la recogía y la enviaba de vuelta a la tierra, directa al oído de Clint. Y era entonces, sólo entonces, cuando la distancia entre ellos desaparecía.

* * *

Clint no era el tipo de hombre que regalaba flores ni bombones, ni preparaba cenas románticas a la luz de las velas o pronunciaba elocuentes declaraciones de amor. Clint era, más bien, el tipo de hombre que se pasaba 38 horas sin dormir y viajaba 7.500 kilómetros para brindar con una botella de vozka con tal graduación que sería más indicado para desinfectar heridas que para ser ingerido por un ser humano con tal de acompañarla en su primera misión sola en la gélida Rusia. El tipo de hombre que hacía guardia junto a la cama en la enfermería de S.H.I.E.L.D cuando resultaba mal herida y aunque no decía nada, se echaba la culpa y asumía riesgos para protegerla en su siguiente misión. El tipo de hombre que escuchaba sus más oscuros secretos sin juzgarla y la ayudaba a enterrar a sus viejos demonios a golpe de pala, con una sonrisa y una cerveza de madrugada. El tipo de hombre capaz de comerse el perrito caliente más picante de la tierra y llorar durante horas con tal de hacerla reír. En definitiva, Clint era el tipo de hombre que nunca diría un '_te quiero'_ en voz alta, pero lo demostraría de todas las maneras posibles que no necesitan palabras.

Era lo que más tarde Loki consideraba un corazón puro.

* * *

A Loki Laufeyson le gustaba el caos, manipular emociones y explotar miedos y debilidades, utilizando la psique humana como su patio de juegos. A juicio de Tony Stark (un gran entendido en la materia) era una diva. Le gustaban las entradas triunfales, el drama y la ironía.

Y encontró en Clint Barton, alias Ojo de Halcón, un gran actor principal para la obra que planeaba representar en la Tierra. Sólo luego, después del recalibrado cognitivo y de salvar Manhattan de una invasión alienígena, Clint empezó a recordar las cosas que había hecho y dicho bajo el dominio de Loki.

Los recuerdos estrella los protagonizaban las caras de las nueve personas a las que había matado o herido cuando sus ojos estaban velados de escarcha y su mente adormecida, pero también le torturaban especialmente las preguntas del dios.

Loki lo había interrogado a fondo sobre S.H.I.E.L.D, su jerarquía, su director, sus miembros… y en algún momento del interrogatorio, el nombre de Natasha había salido a colación. Incluso en esa versión poseída de sí mismo, en medio de apellidos y alias militares, Clint la había llamado por su nombre de pila. No se refirió a ella como la agente Romanoff, como sí lo había hecho con Coulson o Hill. La llamó Natasha.

Y Loki percibió el gran potencial que había en ello. Así que empezó a hacer preguntas sobre ella. Quién era, qué relación les unía, cómo se habían conocido. Después de extraer toda la información personal sobre Natasha que Clint conocía, le hizo una última y clara pregunta.

—¿La quieres, humano?

Clint, con rostro y voz inexpresiva, respondió con la sinceridad con la que había contestado a todas las cuestiones. No es que tuviera otra opción.

—Sí.

Recordaba perfectamente la expresión de Loki, el destello de malicia en sus ojos y el rictus de una sonrisa en sus labios, como la de niño travieso al que se le ha ocurrido su próxima diablura.

—Interesante —murmuró el dios.

Loki había encontrado muy interesantes, _divertidos_, sus sentimientos por Natasha. Y decidió añadir a su guión de conquista y dominación, una subtrama de tragedia griega. Antes de abandonar la habitación contigua al laboratorio improvisado en el que el doctor Selvig trabajaba en el teseracto, el dios asgardiano le encomendó una última misión.

—La próxima vez que la veas…_mátala_.

* * *

El motor del coche llenaba el silencio cargado entre los dos. Después de su encuentro con Tony Stark y el doctor Banner, Natasha había encendido la radio pero Clint la apagó a los pocos segundos y ella no hizo ademán de volver a conectarla.

El arquero prefería el silencio. Así podía concentrarse en planear una muerte lenta y dolorosa para Stark por haberlos interrumpido cuando Natasha estaba a horcajadas encima de él y sus dedos empezaban a desnudarlo.

Lamentó por enésima vez no haber llevado su arco en el coche, pero no estaban de servicio. Pensó en lo útil que le habría sido tenerlo en el asiento trasero. Tan sólo habría tenido que alargar un brazo para cogerlo, colocar una flecha y soltarla directa a la cara de Iron Man.

Estaba tan excitado que aunque hubiese querido, no habría podido hablar. Natasha tampoco parecía con ánimo de conversar. Conducía a más velocidad de la permitida, haciendo adelantamientos arriesgados y curvas demasiado cerradas. Quizás era su manera de dar rienda suelta a su frustración, aunque en realidad solía conducir así. Practicaba lo que Clint llamaba "conducción agresiva".

No había retirado la mano de la rodilla de la pelirroja, de la misma manera que su erección se había negado a abandonar la escena y seguía ahí, pulsando dolorosamente contra la cremallera de sus vaqueros.

Natasha suspiró con fastidio cuando entraron en la autopista que abandonaba Manhattan. Al sur quedaban Nueva Jersey, Maryland y más allá el estado de Virginia. Por la velocidad que llevaba, parecía dispuesta a llegar a México para la cena.

Sin embargo, Clint no creía poder aguantar hasta entonces. Divisó un motel de carretera cinco minutos después. Un destartalado edificio prefabricado en forma de L y con pintura verde desconchada en las paredes. Le pareció suficiente.

Apretó brevemente la rodilla de Natasha e hizo que su mano subiera por el muslo.

—Para el coche —le dijo y señaló el motel que queda a su derecha con un movimiento de cabeza —Allí.

Natasha lo miró y sus labios se entreabrieron. Clint sintió que la necesidad de besarla y tocarla se multiplicaba. Ella lo leyó en sus ojos pero no dijo nada. Simplemente aceleró, entró el desviadero derrapando y estacionó en los aparcamientos del motel con un frenazo tan brusco que Clint tuvo que poner la mano en el salpicadero para no salir disparado hacia delante.

Aún no se había quitado el cinturón cuando Natasha ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del coche. Había cogido su bolso del asiento trasero y aguardaba con impaciencia a que Clint bajara del Sedan para poder cerrarlo. O quizás el coche no le importaba en absoluto y sólo quería que él se diera prisa en llegar a una habitación.

Como fuera, Clint obedeció. El Sedan emitió un pitido cuando Natasha pulsó el botón de las llaves que activaba el cierre centralizado. Caminaron en silencio, más rápido de la cuenta, hasta la recepción de motel.

Un tipo aburrido con una hortera camiseta hawaiiana y una barba rala llena de migas ojeaba una revista para hombres con aire aburrido detrás del mostrador. Natasha se encargó de todos los trámites de la reserva. Pagó con tarjeta, cogió la llave de la habitación de la que pendía una pesada bola de billar a modo de llavero, agarró a Clint por la cremallera de su sudadera y lo guió por el pasillo hasta el cuarto que acababan de reservar.

Ninguno de los dijo una palabra, tampoco se tocaron. Natasha soltó la sudadera de Clint cuando llegaron frente a la puerta que una chapa plateada identificaba como la habitación 28. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y empujó.

Clint pudo ver brevemente una habitación pequeña, empapelada con un horrible estampado de flores secas, cortinas amarillentas que llegaban hasta el suelo ocultando un pequeño ventanal y en el centro, una cama cubierta con sábanas gastadas. Ni siquiera había edredón. Una vieja cómoda hacía las veces de armario y sobre la mesita de noche había una lámpara abollada.

No era gran cosa pero habían estado en lugares peores. A Clint le habría bastado con un pedazo de suelo resguardado de miradas indiscretas y de molestas interrupciones. Esa pequeña habitación serviría para su propósito.

Natasha parecía pensar lo mismo porque en cuanto entró tras ella y cerró la puerta, se abalanzó sobre él.

En realidad fue algo mutuo. Cuando la rusa se giró, Clint ya tenía las manos extendidas hacia ella. Natasha le rodeó el cuello con las manos al mismo tiempo que lo besaba, estrechándose contra él. Clint pudo notar sus pezones, tensos, a través de la ropa. Un instante después sintió sus labios. Carnosos y suaves, aplastándose contra los suyos. Abrió la boca y Natasha coló su lengua dentro. Él respondió, sintiendo que el corazón le latía más al sur del pecho de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

Sus lenguas describían curvas húmedas, rodeándose la una a la otra entre jadeos. Las manos de Clint bajaron por la espalda de su compañera hasta enterrarse en su trasero. Cuando hundió los dedos en su carne, Natasha gimió, pero no de protesta.

En su lugar se retiró un poco, lo justo para poder bajar la cremallera de la sudadera de Clint. Él apenas oyó el click final. Todo lo que escuchaba era el suave ronroneo que ella emitía, en forma de respiraciones agitadas y pequeños gemidos. El dorso de la mano de la espía rozó su erección al soltar el cierre y Clint la sintió palpitar con fuerza.

Como respuesta emitió un jadeo, bajo y ronco, que la boca de Natasha absorbió con avidez. Se vio obligado a retirar las manos de su cuerpo para que ella pudiera quitarle la sudadera. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de volver a tocarla, hizo lo mismo con su camiseta gris. Clint alargó los brazos y Natasha se la sacó por la cabeza. La dejó caer al suelo y después lo empujó, contra la puerta.

El arquero sintió la hoja contra la espalda desnuda. La madera estaba fría en contraste con la temperatura de su cuerpo. Clint pensó que podría incendiarla cuando Natasha se le acercó y deslizó sus manos a lo largo del torso firme y compacto. Después se inclinó sobre él y besó el hueco entre sus clavículas. Siguió hasta el pectoral y Clint sintió la punta de su lengua asomando entre los labios para lamerle el pezón hasta convertirlo en un botón duro.

Soltó aire sonoramente y Natasha lo miró, desde abajo, entre las pestañas. Eso fue suficiente para que el impulso de volver a tocarla creciera. Le puso una mano en la nuca, por debajo de la melena roja, y la guió de nuevo hasta su boca.

Después cerró los dedos sobre su pecho, por encima de la ropa. Bajó la otra mano por su espalda, tanteando el cierre del sujetador. Lo soltó tras un breve forcejeo que hizo que ella sonriera contra su boca, rompiendo el beso.

La expresión de diversión de su cara desapareció cuando Clint la besó en la oreja, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento. Después bajó por su cuello, dejando un rastro de caricias y saliva. Natasha se aferró a sus hombros como si temiera perder el equilibrio. Clint continuó descendiendo hasta llegar al tirante de su camiseta. Lo apartó y besó la piel que había debajo mientras sus dedos describían círculos sobre los senos de la mujer a través de la tela.

Cuando Clint ya había besado cada rincón desde su oreja al escote, Natasha se lo apartó con firmeza. Se retiró un paso y mirándolo a los ojos, empezó a levantarse la camiseta, descubriendo centímetro a centímetro el vientre blanco y plano.

Clint la detuvo antes de que siguiera, sujetándole suavemente las muñecas.

—No —dijo. Su voz sonó áspera y autoritaria. Los ojos de Natasha se agrandaron, confusos pero excitados. No hizo ademán de liberarse. Dejó que fuera Clint quien la desnudara, subiendo los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo. Él retiró la tela roja pausadamente, sin tirones. Después la arrojó lejos, sin seguirla con la mirada.

Entonces Natasha bajó los brazos y el sostén desabrochado, negro y con encaje, se deslizó hasta caer al suelo revelando su pecho. Clint estudió durante unos segundos la curva de sus senos blancos, la aureola del mismo color que sus labios y los pezones tensos.

Después se acercó, en un paso rápido y fluido, y le puso las manos en la parte trasera de los muslos. Como en una de sus rutinas de entrenamiento, Natasha respondió a sus movimientos de manera automática y le rodeó el cuello con las manos y las caderas con las piernas.

Clint notó la fuerza de los músculos de sus muslos abrazándole la pelvis. Buscó su boca y la encontró con rapidez. De nuevo se enzarzaron en una enredadera de lenguas y pequeños mordiscos hasta que, avanzando a ciegas, llegaron hasta la vieja y arañada cómoda.

Depositó allí a Natasha y ella le soltó el cuello pero no las caderas. Se recostó, apoyándose en la pared, con los labios húmedos e hinchados, respirando agitadamente.

Clint le agarró un pecho con una mano y se lo llevó a la boca. Notó la piel suave y rugosa del pezón contra la lengua. Trazó un círculo alrededor de él y luego lo empujó arriba y abajo. Ella gimió. Él la mordió. Despacio, un toque de dientes sobre la tierna carne, explotando la curva donde el dolor y el placer se confunden.

Notó la mano de Natasha acariciándole el pelo y lo tomó como una invitación. Lamió entonces el otro pezón, que hasta el momento se había limitado a acariciar con el pulgar. Mientras tanto sus manos bajaron.

El botón del pantalón de la espía se hundía en el pliegue de su abdomen. Su entrepierna estaba tan íntimamente apretada contra la erección de Clint que apenas había espacio para maniobrar. El arquero soltó un gruñido contra su seno cuando logró desabotonarlo. Peleó unos instantes con la cremallera antes de comprender que era imposible bajarla en esa posición.

Desistió, rodeó a Natasha por la cintura y volvió a alzarla. Ella se abrazó a él y se dejó llevar hasta la cama. Clint la tumbó sobre la grisácea sábana que la cubría y se retiró, obligándola a estirar las piernas. Entonces la descalzó, bajó la cremallera de su pantalón con una mueca grave de triunfo y tiró de la prenda hasta que el cuerpo de la rusa quedó desnudo a excepción de unas bragas negras.

Natasha tenía las piernas torneadas por horas de entrenamiento. Los gemelos eran musculosos y los muslos firmes. Eran unas piernas capaces de noquearte de una patada o de estrangularte con la potencia de una anaconda. Clint había notado su fuerza rodeándole la cadera. Quería sentirla de nuevo, desde dentro de ella. Se inclinó y le bajó las bragas.

La mujer apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la espalda y los talones para facilitarle el camino. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda se incorporó para hacer lo propio con él. Desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones y bajó la cremallera de golpe. La erección de Clint se estiró, casi con un suspiro de alivio. Después, ella, o él, tal vez los dos –Clint no sería capaz de recordarlo más tarde –bajaron el bóxer y los vaqueros.

Hubiera querido separarle las piernas y simplemente hundirse en ella, incapaz de esperar un segundo más, pero no había perdido del todo la cabeza. No aún.

Ella le leyó la mirada y se levantó, desnuda. Le besó en la boca al mismo tiempo que rodeaba con una mano su pene. Clint se tensó, notando un pinchazo tirante de placer deseando liberarse, cada músculo de su cuerpo contraído en un esfuerzo por contenerse.

Pensó en detenerla para que aquello no terminase donde no debía, pero Natasha lo soltó al cabo de unos segundos y se alejó unos pasos. Clint la siguió con la mirada, demasiado aturdido por el placer para comprender, hasta que ella se agachó junto a su bolso. Él ni recordaba que lo había llevado con ella. La pelirroja sacó un preservativo y desgarró el envoltorio con los dientes.

Regresó junto a él y con pulso firme y movimiento pausados se lo puso. Después volvieron a besarse y Clint tanteó entre sus piernas, deslizando dos dedos por el vello rizado hasta llegar a la resbaladiza entrada. Natasha gimió audiblemente y se apretó contra su mano.

_Ahora_, pensó Clint, y la recostó en la cama. Su pelo rojo le rodeaba el rostro brillante de transpiración. Apenas se veía el azul de sus ojos. Sus labios parecían más carnosos de lo habitual. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente en respiraciones cortas y poco profundas. Las piernas estaban abiertas y levemente flexionadas, aguardando.

El arquero se inclinó sobre ella, con las rodillas y una mano apoyadas en el colchón. Natasha alzó las caderas hacia él, en una invitación. Clint se agarró el miembro con la mano libre y deslizó la punta entre las piernas de la mujer. No hacia dentro, sino de arriba a abajo, rozando en cada pasada su sexo. Y cada vez ella se estremecía, presa de un escalofrío. Él también, disfrutando de posponer el placer.

Hasta que ella le rodeó la muñeca con una mano y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Clint —exigió. No hizo falta que añadiera más. El mensaje era claro: _hazlo ya o te mataré_.

Y él quería obedecer, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes debía hacer una cosa.

—Fue por lo que sucedió aquel día en Copenhague.

Natasha lo miró confundida, sin soltarle la muñeca. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que él estaba retomando la conversación que habían mantenido en el coche, antes de que la cosa se les fuera de las manos y Stark los interrumpiera. Ella le había preguntado por qué no la había matado aquella vez. Él le había respondido que no pudo hacerlo, que ya sabía por qué.

La espía había entendido o había creído entender su respuesta. Pero Clint necesitaba asegurarse.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó ella, su voz sonaba cargada y grave.

—El niño del helado, ¿lo recuerdas? En Faelledparken. Tu enlace tiró su helado al suelo y se fue. Tú te detuviste y le compraste otro.

Ella lo miró unos instantes, aturdida. Clint supo el momento exacto en que recordó porque el azul de sus ojos ganó terreno a sus pupilas.

—¿Me perdonaste la vida por qué le compré un helado a un niño? —preguntó, despacio. Tenía pinta de preguntarse si la excitación interrumpía la sinapsis entre las neuronas de Clint.

Él sonrió. Una sonrisa tensa, sin enseñar los dientes.

—Te perdoné la vida porque te vi —contestó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos —_Te vi_.

No dijo más. Los ojos de Natasha se iluminaron de compresión. Esa comprensión instintiva, automática, que hacía que se comunicaran sin palabras, que se sintieran tan cómodos el uno con el otro. Entonces, cuando estuvo seguro de que ella entendía, se deslizó dentro.

Ella ahogó un gemino y se aferró a su espalda, clavándole las uñas en los omoplatos y rodeándole el cuerpo con las piernas. Clint se movía dentro y fuera de ella, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre en sus manos para no aplastarla. Natasha se mordía el carnoso labio inferior, hundiendo las uñas en sus omoplatos cada vez más profundamente. Él la miraba a los ojos, siempre a los ojos, adentrándose con penetraciones lentas y perezosas.

Una fina película de sudor les cubría la piel. El somier chirriaba, ahogando sus gemidos, y las sábanas grises se ondulaban bajo el peso de sus cuerpos, formando pequeñas dunas de tela. Cada enviste le provocaba una oleada de placer que nacía de su sexo y se extendía en todas direcciones, dejando rígida su espalda.

De pronto Natasha le puso una mano en el pecho y Clint se detuvo. Ella sonrió, le apretó las caderas con los muslos y lo obligó a girar.

Entonces él quedó bocarriba, con la pelirroja encima. El movimiento hizo que el colchón empujara la mesita de noche y la lámpara se cayera. Clint pensó –o tuvo lo más parecido a un pensamiento que podía en ese estado –que le habrían añadido una nueva abolladura. Natasha marcó el ritmo ahora, rápido y delirante, las palmas apoyadas sobre los pectorales de Clint, sus uñas dejando marcas en la piel. Él la sujetaba por las caderas, acompañando sus movimientos con sus callosas manos. Pensó que, si seguían así, en algún momento saldrían chispas o humo del punto de fricción.

Supo que ella iba a correrse, lo adivinó por la manera en que los músculos se le tensaron alrededor de su miembro, por el arco de su espalda y la curva que formaron sus labios. Cuando el orgasmo llegó y Natasha dejó de moverse, sacudida por un estremecimiento tan profundo que agitó todo su cuerpo, Clint la contempló, grabándose en la memoria la expresión de su rostro, cada gesto, el gemido final. Y sólo cuando la Viuda Negra lo miró a los ojos, Ojo de Halcón se dejó ir tras ella.

* * *

—México —propuso Natasha.

—No está lo suficiente lejos de Stark —descartó Clint. Podía imaginarse en la playa junto a ella hasta que algo les tapaba el sol. Al abrir los ojos descubrían a Stark planeando en el aire con su traje de Iron Man y proponiéndoles que fueran a comerse un burrito los tres juntos.

—Suiza. Los Alpes —sugirió la pelirroja, metiendo la llave en el contacto del coche. Aún tenía el pelo aplastado por detrás y los labios ligeramente hinchados. En cuanto a Clint, las marcas de sus uñas seguían grabadas en su cuerpo.

—Tampoco.

Tony Stark apareció en la mente de Clint, derritiendo la nieve con los propulsores de su traje y llamando a la puerta de la cabaña perdida en la que él y Natasha se encontraban.

—Ni siquiera Asgard está demasiado lejos para Stark —argumentó ella. Giró la llave y el motor del Sedan arrancó con un rugido. Abandonaron el motel y se reincorporaron a la autopista.

—¿La India? —sugirió el arquero, pensativo. Le resultaba más difícil visualizar a Stark con su traje de Ironman entre un montón de vacas. Eso le daba un pequeño consuelo.

—Puede que Banner regrese allí.

—Tailandia.

Seguro que a Stark le encantaría recibir masajes tailandeses, pero resultaba poco probable que Pepper Potts lo permitiera. Parecía un lugar seguro.

Natasha lo miró durante unos segundos, leyéndole el pensamiento.

—Vale —dijo finalmente. Después pisó el acelerador a fondo y ella y Clint se perdieron en la carretera, en lo que sería el principio de unas largas, _largas_ vacaciones.

* * *

Hola!

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, os merecéis un templo xD La motivación principal para continuar la historia fue explicar realmente por qué Clint le perdonó la vida. Tendría que haber visto algo en ella, algo diferente, que le llevara a tomar esa decisión y reclutarla para S.H.I.E.L.D (o al menos eso es lo que yo doy por sentado que pasó, siguiendo lo que se da entender en la película). Un toque de humanidad que no vio en otras víctimas. La Viuda Negra es bastante fría y por lo visto hizo cosas de las que se arrepiente en su pasado, así que asumo que él vio en ella el potencial de cambiar. Sólo se me ocurrió el gesto del niño y el helado que posiblemente sea una chorrada pero significó algo. Y el resto más o menos ya lo sabéis ;) La escena del hotel me ha costado sudor y lágrimas y no se cómo ha quedado, que a mí las escenas de sexo se me dan pena xD Y en cuanto al final, no pude resistirme a cerrarlo como la parte anterior, con Tony (aunque sea sólo en sus mentes) y la imagen de las largas vacaciones a la vuelta de la esquina :)

Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, me encantaría saber qué opináis! Gracias de antemano.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
